Poisoned With Love
by Missmayflower
Summary: In this story you will see a side of Melanie and Wanda that you have never seen before. Not to mention falling head over heels for the rich kids in school,Jared And Ian. Follow them in this story of love,hate,hurt. Now remind you, they are teenagers,and they are not very good kids. AU. Give it a try,im not too good at summarizing! Rated t,for language. And future actions.
1. The Bittersweet Meeting

_I think we all know the book "TheHost"?! Well this story contains all of the same people except this is an AU._  
_So yes It has melanie/jared,ian/wanda. I mainly go for melanie and jared but I will add some Ian and wanda in dont worry! In this storie melanie and wanda are sisters who go to a normal highschool,but they seem to end up falling hopelessy in love with the jocks in school. Can they change these boys or will they all end up hurt? Im bad at summerizing things :(_  
_But I will update everyday,or I will try too and I will always have lots in store. _  
_**I do not own the host or anyone to do with it..**_  
___  
This story takes place in a big city,say New York. A place so full of running emotions but yet so delightfully  
bitter sweet. In a school that focuses more on whos sleeping in bed with who rather than who might actually graduate this year.  
Well lets introduce you to melanie and wanda stryder! Melanie,oh melanie she sure is spitfire girl. She has beautiful bown hair with nautral highlights that comes down to her shoulders,with these amazing blue eyes. Shes the type to throw on a cardigan and jeans with some dressy shoes,but she can still rock sweatpants and a hoodie. She'll do anything to stick up for her sister wanda. There was a rumor around school that the head cheerleader pushes wanda into a locker infront of melanie and somehow came to school the next day with a broken nose? Dont get me wrong melanie is a very classy girl,with a very high taste in guys.  
But wanda on the other hand is a diffrent story. She has this natural blonde hair,maybe even close to platinum with these baby blue eyes, both sisters have ivory skin which makes there cheeks naturally have a peach glow to them. Shes the kind of girl that has to be organized every day, and she refuses to ever look bad even for a few seconds. She likes to wear more dresses but she will throw on some comfy clothes. Now remind you they are both very classy! Their uncle jeb is a head business man,hard to belive by the way he looks! Dont get me wrong though,these girls still have to work. Now I guess I can go on with jared and ian(the two best friends from hell may I say) Ian is a very handsome guy with brown hair and ocean colored eyes, he refuses to look at a girl that carries less than 100 dollars on her,rude right? Hes very stuck up, but dont get me wrong he has his demons too. His face structure is almost perfect, but he just can not compare to jared. Jared has this drty golden hair,like a brown and blonde mixed. He has these brown eyes, that if you look into them you just want to melt. And hes naturally tan,hes what you can call perfect. His face is very manly built. So is his body!  
Now lets get on to this good parts!

Day 1; The bittersweet meeting.  
Mels Pov!  
I woke up at the same time today,as always. It was a monday morning, and I could just feel it in my bones that this first day was going to be heaven and hell. I go to Brighton High School. The school where if you get caught dead wearing something like sweats to school your going to get bullied by lacey. Shitty right? Im now a senior though, I mean I made it this long an- shit ofcourse my train of though gets caught off by wanda playing lana del rey in her room beside mine. I might as well get up and make myself look decent. I groan as I have to leave my warm bed, but I have to brush my teeth and wash my face. You know what feels great sometimes? Just a cold splash against your face. So as I finish washing my face I look into the mirror to see that my hair has perfectly curled at the ends,okay maybe today couldnt be that bad? I leave the bathroom and walk into my room,while heading to my closet I turn my music on. I look into my closet to see this outfit picked out for me, must have been wanda; I can thank her later. Its a dressy shirt,with lace in all the right places,with a light jean vest thrown over it. I also have a pair of jeans set out, my favorite pair. See I perfer jeggins,weird? I get dressed,dpray myself and now its makeup time. I thrown on some light powder because I have light freckles and I dont need to look "cakey: today. So I just put on some golden eyeshadow and eyeliner and mascara. I must say I look good until..until I walk out and see wanda spinning her sundress around in a circle in the main living room. See why I dont try? She beats me at everything. I do see that she made breakfeast so I cant complain. You see my uncle jeb leaves real early and gets home real late and hes mainly gone on the weekends. Dont get me wrong,the parties I could throw..but I dont..I pull out my phone to see thats its time to leave. I yell to wanda and grab all of my school belongings and grab the keys to my convertable. This may sound vein but me and wanda have two vehicles; a convertable and a hummer that we share. Wanda puts on some lana,and were off to school. Maybe this day wont be so bad?  
*They arrive at school*  
Me and wanda are walking beside each other going to our lockers when all of a sudden a body,wait two bodies bump into us. Not even a slight bump,a very hard shove. I just scowl at who ever did it and its no other than jared howe. What a prick.I mean sure he's okay looking but he is not my type..I go for classy..and hes,we;; I mean hes classy. But the problem is im not his type at all. I clear these thoughts just as quick as they came. We make it too our locker, we put our books in and were off to our classes. I go to latin while wanda goes to art would have been cool,but so is latin! I picked it out so I really cant complain. I pick a seat in the back,I mean I have friends in here like lilly and them, but I just want to focus on school before I mess around. Im waiting for the bell to ring when no other than jared howe walks in,is this a joke? I mean he would pick a seat very far away from me. What the hell am I saying,even if he sits a mile away Im still going to be distraced by his ora. Hes everything that a normal girl would what,but I..I am not normal. So I DO NOT want god,hes walking..and he,he picks the seat right beside me. Im not going to lie I get butterflies, but I know they are just first day jitters. Anyways the kids a total jackass. The bell cuts in just when im about to move,oh shit its too late. Please dont leave me here.  
The teacher walks "Good morning class, I hope you all are ready. Today should be very easy,but dont think this year will be"  
"Ugh" The class groans.  
"Really,already?"She murmers under her breathe.  
"Now class,I understand all of your other teachers would pick seats for you all but Im a cool teacher,so pick where you would like to sit right now and where you pick will be your offical seat. That doesnt mean to carve words into it or do anything else to it"  
I look over to see if jareds moved,and he hasnt? Why cant he just make this easy. Just when im about to move,the last little asshole takes the open seat..What have I done to deserve this?  
"Now class look over to the person beside you,and get to know them. They will be your help,your mentor,your main person to go to other than me ofcourse" the teacher gloats.  
I just look over at jared who really just sent me a glare. What?  
"Listen, I didnt want to sit by you but as you can see all of the seats were taken. I dont need your attitude and Im perfectly fine by myself" I scowl as I speak to jared. He just rolls his eyes at me. " Did i ever say I even wanted to talk to you?" He spits out. Okay asshole,just wait until you need help. This class cant go any worse.

Now with wanda!  
wandas pov!  
I walked into my art room, the class that I love. I mean who doesnt love art?! I take a seat in the back of the room,where I can work by myself. But I cant help but think about the figure that rudely pushed into me before this period. I knew it was Ian Oshea but I mean not one single girl can deny that he isnt hot. He is,and holy shit hes walking into this class.  
GREAT. But to my disappointment, he sits by all the other girls. The bell rings,making me hate my decision of sitting all the way back here.  
"Good morning class, I hope you all arent comfortable. I've made a seating chart that you all will have to follow"  
"why" the class groans in repsonse to the teachers harsh words. Can this day get better? Maybe I can sit by one of my friends. But as you know, every name is called but mine and ians. We sit these little two seater work places. You know the ones that are beside each other! I look over at him,and I catch him looking at me. Well this awkward. I can tell im blushing,because I can feel my cheeks feel like their on fire. Okay wanda calm down, he most likely doesnt even know your name and hes an asshole.  
" Uhm its wanda right"He says.  
"Yeah,its ian right" I say.  
"obviously" he spits back,kind of rude. Well okay. I kind of just roll my eyes but not enough for him too see. This was obviously going to be a walk through hell. Id rather lick glass than sit here. But on the bright side I can smell his cologne.  
It smells fancy, not to say that he wasnt. I mean the kid drove a walking bank. The whole period goes on like this;awkward.  
I can only imagine that mels day is going so perfect,you see everything worked in her favor.

A little later on,around lunch time.  
Mel and wanda run into each other and pick a seat outside,by the water have so much to tell each other,they couldnt contain themselves.  
" Oh wanda my classes are horrible" Melanie complains.  
" Jee,I can sure agree." Wanda groans as she grabs her drink.  
" Im pretty sure jeb has a meeting today and I guess we have to dress up and go?" Melanie said puzzled while reading the text her uncle had just sent her.  
" Like a heel occasion?!" Wanda said as her face lit up.  
Melanie laughed." Yes,high heels"

With Jared and Ian. Jareds Pov;  
" Can you believe we have to drag out asses to these stupid meetings? I mean we've been working their for what?" he groans as he looks over to ian whos looking at someone. " Are you even listening to me?" I spit at ian. How can he always be so caught up with getting with a girl. I mean sure I love hooking up with girls,but its time to slow down alittle. And so far the only girls that have stood out think im an asshole.  
" Yeah whos the one thats not paying attention" Ian says to me. Ofcourse, he feels the need to get cocky with me.  
But I can help to glance at what he was looking at. Melanie and Wanda Stryder. I wont lie melanie was very breathe taking, but I just know I would never be good enough. I look down at my white polo and jeans. Okay, I know I have class but shes just a whole nother story. She walks with her head held high,i literally dont even think the girl has done anything wrong but fuck around at parties. But again who doesnt. My phone lights up with a text from my dad,saying tonight is changed from a meeting to more of a get togther. What the hell dad? Make your mind up. Just because you own the company doesnt mean you can fuck with people. " Ian dude, its gonna be like a get togther, imagine the hot daughters that will be there. You trying to get some tonight" I say as I grin to ian. I know hes not that type,and I know im not. But were the jocks of school we have to make it look like that right? Id rather be the heartbreaker than the one getting hurt. And Im betting ian feels the same way, I've know him since we grew up in the same gated community. Were like brothers. I got him hooked up with a good job,and he hooks me up with my little _fix. _

*Later on,the bell to leave just rang* Mels and 3rd Pov.  
Melanie and wanda ran outside,very excited for tonight. Oh the hot guys that will sure be there,and they will have money. Ties and money, whats better? Just as melanie is getting in her car,she sees this car beside her that she hasnt noticed before. It was amazing, I wonder who owns it. I have to ask them. I mean I love my car,but with the money ive been saving up I can finally get wanda her own car, and this was it. Thats what we do,we buy each other very expensive shoes. I look up to see the owner walking towards it. I groan as I realize just who owns it..Jared Fucking Howe. Wanda shakes me and wonders why we are not out of here. Traffic gets bad. I start the car,and we turn the music up. Laughing as we sing along to the words.  
Just as i pull up to my house gate, and enter it I start thinking about what I can wear tonight. Wanda bought me these prada heels a while back, they're black and I cant help but have the desire to wear them. Me and her run upstairs,sigh no jeb again. Yeah I miss seeing him, but I also miss my parents. They sent me and wanda to live with our uncle jeb because they were going out of the country to study, and we werent leaving. That was also 6 years ago, I have yet to talk to them. For all I care about they can be in france sipping tea. My rude thoughts are interupted when wanda yells. " I LITERALLY HAVE NOTTHING TO WEAR" oh wanda..silly wanda. As I make my way up from my comfy little white couch I grab a black tight knee lenth dress and hand it too her. She just smiles,her warm smile. I know shes very thankful that im letting her borrow my expensive dress. I cant help but laugh because im borrowing her black one. But this ones diffrent,its red and alittle below finger tip length. I look at the time on my phone,we have a half hour left. I guess sitting here and thinking and messing around really does waste time. Ugh, time to fix my hair. I pull it half up half down, I think it looks pretty good. As me and wanda walk down in our heels,we get into the hummer. Its black and I enjoy driving it, and I dont want to mess my hair up. I mean I would love to be in my sweats,but you cant pass up these suit and tie events/meetings. I know im almost by the buling when I look up and see it towering above me. We walk into the main room,we see jeb there and he escorts us to the room. He says we look great, but I know he has to say that. He walks away to go talk to his friends, they are talking about some business shit that I dont care to hear about. I see this figure walk in, he looked breathe taking, perfect. My type of guy, sadly I could only see the back of him. So I grow some balls and walk up to him..I can do this. I tap on his shoulder and he turns around..  
" Melanie stryder,well this is a suprise." Okay, someones sending me signs. One minute hes no where and now hes everywhere. I mean not that jareds ugly, I just know he has a rep. I dont know what to say so I say " Yes,jared! But im sorry I thought you were someone else..my uhm friend" I say while blushing. I know he knows im lying, because I can see him laugh. " Well i must say,that dress makes you look in all the right places" he says to me while checking me out. "Well thanks." I say while I slightely scowl at him,what a pig. Im pretty sure he was just talking to this girl today in school telling her that he wants to tear her up,and I know I dont have to explain that to you. Hes a pig. I walk away to go find wanda, wanting to tell her my nice delightful little run in. And to my suprise I see her talking to kyle,ians brother. Hes actually really nice and we've known him for a long time. I know how can twins be so diffrent? " Hey kyle,whats new?" I say to him smiling.  
" Nothing much he says, but I was just telling wanda about my party going on this friday and you two know your invited. My parents are out of town,and we will have drinks. So Ill see you friday at 9." He says while grining, he didnt even need an awnser because he knew that we wont pass up any parties. Even if his evil brother would be there. I could deal, I needed to let loose anyways. But im also so tired and I know wanda is,so I steal one more look at jared before telling jeb that we will be leaving. As we were walking down the parking garage,wanda was complainging she had to pee. Of course! So I told her I would be down in the hummer waiting. Im not going to lie I get kind of creeped out by these places. I was almost to my hummer when I noticed that same nice care,beside my car. Oh fuck off jared. I must have said that last sentence outloud because i heard an " ouch isnt that alittle rude?" I turned my head to see none other than jared acting hurt while he was leaning against his car. I just stood by mine. " Sorry, I didnt mean for you to hear me" I say while turning around to unlock my car. I felt a presence very close to mine while I felt a hot whipser tickle the back of my neck. " Now,now is that any way to speak to me" I turn,and im oddly close to jared. Im not going to complain,but I really wish wanda would hurry up. Hes just close to me, smiling,with minty breathe. I will not deal with this,I go to raise my knee,but he feels my sudden tense and grabs my knee. I head wandas heels clicking donw the concrete. I look at him,and hes moving away from me getting into his car. Im pretty sure he said,see you tomorrow stryder. I mean it could be my mind fucking with me,because im sure being mind fucked today.

_So how was it? Good? Bad? Well Im sure it will get better. Im going to switch some stuff up too,dont worry!_  
_I do not own anything._  
_I really hope people enjoy my story! I know i enjoyed writing it! This is hopefully be a long story. Oh and does anyone know any good melanie and jared fan fics?! I love reading them._  
_Well thanks for reading this! Ill post more later on. :)_


	2. The Suprise

_**The reviews how I truly did love them. But I must ask, am I writing these to fast? Does anybody like suspence? I hate it! I am going to fix some things though, I really do want this to be a good story to read. :)**_

Melanies Point Of View.  
I really can not believe what happened tonight. Am I dreaming? Maybe someone is playing a very cruel joke on me.  
"Melanie,are you even listening to a word I am saying" Wanda exclaimed,in a rude tone. " Yes,Wanda I am. Im just a little lost in my own little world now" I said to her,not trying to sound rude. After that, I just heard her groan in annoyance. Can this car go any faster? Not that I don't have the urge to just put the pedal to the floor but I know how unsafe that would be. I sigh, and turn the music down a little bit. I'm not going to lie, I have a pretty bad headache and Wanda's voice is not helping. " Melanie,what the hell are you doing?! Your going to miss the driveway. " She said with a scowl. " Yes,Wanda I know what the hell I am doing" and with that I was pulling up to the gate. I basically jumped out the hummer as fast as my legs would let me. I just want to go put some sweat pants on and go to sleep. And as soon as I got to my room I did just that.  
* The Next Morning*  
Day Two: The Suprise.  
( So sorry, but I am basically going to to skip right to Friday!)  
I woke from the deep slumber I was previously in. I had to look nice today,it was Friday. The whole week had been nothing but a drag, not to mention Jared being a total ass to me. Of course. I drug myself out of bed, went and brushed my teeth and washed my face. After that, I turned my favorite song on. ( ASAP Rocky ft. Lana Del Rey-Riding. ) I went to my closet, it was a high heel boot kind of say. I threw on some jeans, a long cardigan,and a white tank top underneath. I did my makeup just a little better today,I fixed my hair just a little more. Tonight was the party I've been waiting for all week! I will drink tonight, and maybe talk to a special guy but first I had to drag my ass to school. I walked downstairs to meet a very happy Wanda. " Hey Mel, Do you think we could stop somewhere and get coffee and breakfast?!" She said while grinning. "Starbucks Good?" I exclaimed while I walked out of the house with her. I could see her nod of agreement. So we did just that! After that we decided that we should sadly go to school. We headed to our lockers, I grabbed my Latin book with force. It's not that I don't enjoy Latin, it is just that I hate my partner In that class. " Bye Sis,See you after school" I said to Wanda,while flashing her a smile. Me and Wanda literally have the best relationship as sisters. I drug my feet into class to see that Jared was there,sadly,but he was doing something weird today. He was very hyper,oddly,he couldn't control his finger tapping. He looked so hot today,with a sweater like type of thing on and jeans. Yes,it was chilly out today.  
" Uhm, Jared we didn't have any homework last night,right?" I shyly exclaimed. "Uhm,no I don't think so" He said,while flashing a smile at me. Oh well that's weird. "Oh,Okay Thanks!" I said to him while sitting down into my seat and getting all of my materials out. " Good Morning Class" Our teacher said while smiling. She was a nice teacher, but I hated her for this whole partner thing. " Today, we are going to do a partner project. It takes you and your partner. Not just one. We will be working on it for the next month or two! You see, to get you guys a little more social,you have to write a story about your partner but in Latin to spice it up!" She said while winking to a group. No No No. Please dont make us do this. " Okay,well let's do this" Jared exclaimed to me while smiling. " So,how should we do this?" I said. And the conversation kept going from there. It was a decent conversation Im not going to lie. Sadly,the bell rang.  
_* During First Period With Wanda*_  
_Wandas Point Of View!_  
I walked into art class very happily I must say. Tonight was the party,the one where I can finally let loose. Kyle was my best friend! He is so sweet and kind unlike his brother. Speaking of Ian, he walked in as the bell rang. He just didn't look happy today. But I must say he did look very cute in his sweater. I looked at his outfit,then down at my own. The little moose on the side of both of ours meant we were both on the same page. I guess I was looking at him, because he sent me a glare. Well damn,what an asshole. Sadly, we still has all class together. "So class, to your excitement we will be doing a partner project." My teacher said while smiling. What is that bitch smiling at,shes ruining my life. "You guys will have to make a collage about each other. This will be due in two months, so I suggest you all get to work." She said while taking a seat at her desk. I literally hate her so much. "So, I guess I can do my own and you can do your own" I said while turning to Ian.  
" What,you don't think I wanna hear about little miss perfect" He said while rolling his eyes. " Rude. I just don't care for you to be rude to me for the next two months." I said to him while my face tensed up. I could see his scowl slightly fade away.  
The whole class went on like that,sadly.  
_So Now It Is Lunch Time._  
_3rd Point of view._  
Melanie walked up to Wanda,it was clear that Melanie wanted to leave school for lunch. "Hey Wanda, do you want to go out for lunch? I just want to get away from school." Melanie stated while putting her things in her locker. "Actually Mel,that sounds great. I couldn't agree more, but can we see if Kyle wants to go?" Wanda said while putting her materials in the locker. "Of course,lets go find him" Melanie said cheerfully while walking away with Wanda. "Hes over there!" Wanda exclaimed. " Hey Kyle!" Melanie and Wanda cheerfully both said this at the same time. "Hey girls,whats up? You guys ready for tonight?" He said while hugging the girls. "Well were going out for lunch,did you want to come?And hell yeah!" Melanie was very well ready for tonight. "Yeah,can Jared come with us though?" Kyle said while waiting for a response as Jared was walking up to him. "Sure if he wants to,were leaving now though" Wanda said while smiling,of course she was just being nice. Deep down she knows that Jared and Mel would be perfect for each other. Of course,Jared agreed to go with them. They were all walking out to Melanies hummer,sure it was rude that they didn't include Ian but no one really cared other than Jared. "So where too?" Melanie said to the group. She looked over to Wanda,who was beside her. The boys had picked to sit in the back. " Somewhere fancy and fast" Kyle had stated. Melanie knew just where to go, so she turned up the radio just as Wanda had plugged her phone in. "Listen girls as much as I love Lana Del Rey, can we turn on something a little more manly?" Kyle had said while groaning. The girls just laughed,Kyle always had to complain about music. So Wanda did just what Kyle asked for. They were soon at the restaurant, all seated and waited on they were just talking and waiting for their food. " So my brothers waiting for this girl to come tonight" Kyle stated while taking a sip of his drink. " Oh yeah,he told me about that. Im trying to see who hes wanting to make a move on" Jared laughed while elbowing Kyle."Like hell any girl would want to get with him" Wanda had rudely said. Both of the guys had looked at her. "Oh Wanda,nice now. So what does the girl look like?" Melanie said while trying to lighten the mood. " I dont know, he said just she was in his art class" Kyle and Jared both said while eyeing the waiter walking up to them with their food. Wandas eye had grown, in shock. Of course it couldn't be her though right? Wanda was thinking when she had turned to look at the group, she was in awe of what she saw. Melanie was talking to the guy from another table, and Jared was giving him the dirty look. Kyle had also seen and was laughing. Wanda could just see something was going to happen. The group had finished their lunch and they all got back into the hummer. Wanda turned on some music,mainly what the guys had asked for. The arrived at school,just in time. The school day had ended just as easily as it came. It was now time to go home and get ready for this party.  
_Getting Ready For The Party_  
_Melanies Point Of View._  
I had sat upstairs in my room thinking of what to wear. Would a dress be too dressy? I shrugged while walking to my closet to grab a little black dress. Sure it looked nice,but I wasn't going to brag. I threw on some black pumps, they were Gucci, Wanda had bought them for me last year. I looked into the mirror, maybe I should just let my hair hang down tonight,casual you know? I heard a knock on my door. " Come in Wanda" I lightly yelled. "Hey Mel,Oh god you look great. But Isnt a dress a little much?" Wanda said while looking at her own outfit. She was wearing dark jeans, a dressy shirt and heels. "Is it" I asked Wanda,kind of panicking. I mean it was just a finger tip dress,it clung to my curves. I stood up to show my sister. "Oh no,that one looks great! I didnt realize you were wearing that one! Keep it on" Wanda had said smiling at me. I just nodded, I liked my outfit. " Are you ready to walk over?Its 8:30" Wanda stated to me. See we lived close to them,walking distance. We both refused to drink and drive. "Yeah lets go!" I stated while getting up and walking out of my room. I grabbed my favorite perfume from the bathroom and sprayed me and Wanda both. We were both ready to go. The walk was the easiest it has ever been,maybe a little chilly. We had walked through Kyle and Ians gate,and were now entering the party. The house was already full,I was smiling. "The night is just beginning" Wanda had said to me while laughing. " Yes I know" I stated while walking up to the table where all the liquor was located. I made the strongest drink I've ever tasted. After a couple of those,a couple of hours later I could feel it pretty bad. I walked over to a group who was smoking something, I knew what they were doing. "Do you wanna hit it" Jared had said to me while holding a little glass object. "Sure" I said while grabbing it and both had hit it more than a couple of times,and I could feel my whole body tingling. This wasn't usual, but why not enjoy my night right? Go hard or go home I thought to myself. The music was so loud,it made my heart beat feel deeper and deeper. I needed to go sit down, so I walked through Ian's mansion and found a nice guest room. I didn't feel sick, my feet just hurt. I heard the door open and close and I turned around to see a very drunk Jared, smiling. I knew he still had some sense of being sober,well I hoped so. " Oh shit,sorry Mel do you want me to leave" He had said to me. I just smiled and shook my head no. He looked very sexy tonight anyways. He took a seat beside me, he was checking his phone when he noticed I had also pulled mine out. He looked at me,and lightly grabbed my phone. I was looking at what he was doing. He was entering his number into my phone. Just at that time Wanda had fumbled into the room. She was just a little drunk. I laughed,and I could see Jared laughing." Maybe I could use another drink" I said to Wanda,while leaving the room. I had heard a door shut behind me, maybe it was just Wanda. I had made it to the kitchen,the fridge to be exact grabbing a bottle of vodka when I felt a presence behind me. Oh god not this again. I was turned to see a very childish looking Jared. He was very close to me now. I should feel uncomfortable but I didnt. I actually felt a fire run through me, but I couldnt decide if it was the vodka kicking in. His face was getting closer to mine, the smell of mint was coming from him along with a very expensive cologne. I just looked at him,and at that moment I felt lips against mine. Oh damn, I was in shock. Without knowing it I had kissed back. I could feel his hand moving towards my waist. I felt the fire getting hotter and hotter, but the thought had come over me. He was just using me to get some. I pushed him away, im not a toy. He was in shock,as no girl ever pushed Jared Howe away, oh but Melanie Stryder just did,damn. I made my way to the middle of the house where everyone was dancing. I felt someone grab my hand, it was a random guy. Im not going to lie, he was pretty hot. So of course I was going to dance with him. Not so clean either, he had got me close enough to kiss me. He didn't smell like mint,it was more of a gin and orange juice. I was just about to kiss him when a force had come into contact with his jaw. I stepped back in shock, it was Jared. Jared had just punched this kid in the jaw, for me? No. It wasn't. Jared had picked the kid up by his shirt and said " You ripped me off,and you owe me more" Of course he didnt say it too loud, but I could hear it. In the heat of the moment, I just walked away. It was getting to be 3:00,and me and Wanda should head back. Was it safe to walk home alone? No. I had walked into the room I was previously at,too see no other than Ian with this girl. Ewh,he's such a pig. They were making out, I was about to be sick when he stood up and called my name. " Hey Melanie,where Wanda" He had slurred while saying it to me. " None of your business,you pig." I had rudely said. "Why you little whore" He had said to me with a slight growl. With that I had raised my fist and came into contact with his nose. After that, I don't remember much,but the walk back to our house. Me and Wanda had made it up to my room to talk,we changed and both passed out on my bed.  
_The Next Day._  
I woke up to the worst headache, it felt like someone was hammering a nail into my head. It was 12:00, of course Jeb would be gone. Wanda was already awake, she walked into the room with an Advil for me and some water. She was a great sister..really. " Hey Wanda,you hungry? You want to go get something?" I said while going into my walk in closet to get some leggings on and a Nike hoodie. " Awe Mel, I thought you would never ask, yeah let's go. I'll drive though" Wanda had stated. She sure was a life saver. When we got to our destination we had walked in and sat down. I looked over to a sight I would not want to see. A ping of jealousy had run through me..

_So who did she see? Will she remember what happened the night before?_  
_Will Ian ever get to actually talk to Wanda without being rude?_  
_**So what does everyone think? Is this one a little better? Anything anyone would like to see?**_  
_**I'm always down for new ideas! I might put a new one up in a little bit. Ideas just keep flowing through my head.**_  
_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**_


	3. The Let Down

Im so sorry for updating two chapters in one day, but its raining and I have nothing else better to do. I mean sitting here in my room on the floor writing while I eat home-made soup and listening to Pandora,I mean can you say great? You all should try it! I listen to the Lana Del Rey,Cartel,Marina And The Diamonds,Hey Monday! Go Give them all a try :) And enjoy this chapter!  
So where were we? Oh yeah Melanie's out to eat with Wanda and she sees someone!

Mels Point Of View  
I can't believe what I'm seeing, sure I didn't ever see a future for me and him,but still! Jareds here with a girl. And she's pretty and it's just the way I can see him look at her. I see him look over at me and he actually throws me a smile. I look to the other side to see Kyle now coming into the restaurant. I'm going to show Jared whats up. " Hey Kyle,over here" I yelled over to get his attention,and he walks over. He sends me a smile,and sits down beside me. I look over to see Jared looking kind of puzzled,when he sees me kiss Kyle on the cheek. Did I feel anything towards Kyle?no.

Jared's Point Of View.  
Here I am,sitting with my cousin talking about her fiance when I see Melanie. Even in a hoodie and leggings,she still looks perfect. I think she caught me looking at her,which I cant tell if that's good or bad yet. I see her wave Kyle down and sits right beside her and she kisses him on the cheek. I look over to Wanda whos too busy texting on her blackberry. I sigh as I look to my cousin. "Do you have what I need?" She looks at me dissapointed. "Yes,but im going to tell you I'm not proud of what your doing. Next time,stick to getting it from Ian. My fiances getting angry because it keeps dissapearing." She says to me while handing me something underneath the table. I couldnt wait to get my hands on it, it will make me forget all about my problems. I get up to go to the bathroom to get my little fix,when I bump into someone. It was Melanie,she just rolled her eyes at me. I guess they were now leaving? What is her problem. I know shes on her way down to the parking garage,so I follow her. I know I look like an idiot, but I need to know what her problem is. I care about my grades too much,and shes my Latin partner. Just as I make my way down,shes pulling out. I'm such a fuck up.  
_**Monday;**_

( It is still Jareds Point Of View)  
I walked into Latin class to see a very happy Melanie,she looked so good when she was happy. She was so classy,yet so normal and nice and full of flaws. "Hey Mel,are you mad at me or something" I said to her. Her eyes just go wide. "Do not call me Mel, that is what my friends call me. " She said very sourly. Well it looks like im on her shitlist. " Listen, I did nothing wrong to you." I said to her. She just nods. I really dont understand what I could have done to her. I feel my phone buzz,I look down and its from Ian.  
{Hey dude,get out to the 2nd hallway now. Hes here and hes coming after me. I cant get kicked out} I sighed. If Ian cant get kicked out then I will. And it was my addiction that Ian was helping me with. I get out of my seat in the middle of class,the teacher didn't notice. I walk up to the scene,this kid cornering a very angry Ian. Dont get me wrong, Ian could kill the kid. But he cant get kicked out. I walk up to the kid,I punch him in the face. He tries to hit me, he missed. I keep hitting him,and he finally connects with my mouth and I can feel blood With one last punch the kid falls down. I look up to see a very shocked Melanie.I knew she had seen,along with 5 teachers. I know its time to go down now. I just walk to the office, and got what I was waiting to get. Out of school suspension. And the only way I can pass,is if someone brings me my work home and helps me with it and turns it in for me. I know Ian would,but Id hate to ask. I go outside to my car,and I see Melanie already standing out beside her car. I walk up to her. " So you seen the whole thing?" I asked her. She just nods,and her eyes grow as she sees that the blood from my lip is still dripping. I mean someone could have told me?  
" Oh Jared, are you okay?" She asks,and I can see her face lighten up. Shes like an angel. Shes perfect,her touch is heaven. Being around her is like being in heaven and hell. Shes so sweet and perfect,but shes so angry sometimes. She would save someones life,but kill someone cause they looked at Wanda a wrong way." Yeah, but I think you should go ask the other guy" I looked right at her face while smiling. Why cant I just kiss her. She glides her hand along my cheek, I wasn't expecting that one bit. I don't mind it though. I grab her hand, and she can see me move in. She doesn't move away,so I keep going for it. And all I feel is a fire,a wild fire. I feel like im about to touch the sun. I wrap my hands around her waist,and she rests her hands at my hip. She leaves them there for a little bit, I can feel a hole burn through my body. She pulls away and looks away, and the next thing I know shes getting into her car. I dont understand her,one minute shes kissing me and than other minute shes leaving? I sigh. These are too many games,and I really don't need them. Shes just one girl,and sooner than later the school year will be over and I'll be far away somewhere going to colledge..well that's if I pass. After this little stunt, Ill be happy if I don't get sent away. I get into my car and I drive home. I know nobody will be home, my parents all always working. When I get into my house I see a note from my parents that says they left for a study over in some other place. Somewhere around London they said. They left me their card. Well that's just great. I might as well just go for a jog. I knew that the other kids were still in school and its warm out, so I wont need to bring a shirt.  
_**Melanies Point Of View.**_

I did not feel good at all,and I just wanted to get home. Sure it was rude of me to just pull away from Jared and leave. But let's be real,nothing will ever come out of it anyways. So now,im at home feeling sick and horrible. I should have at least told him I felt sick. Just the way he looked,so upset with a bloody lip..like a lost hurt puppy. His eyes drew me in, his scent drew me..he drew me in. I knew that nothing like that would ever happen. I've never been in love,ever. Sure I've shared what I thought was love with people,but they were making love to my body. Maybe if I go for a jog, I can feel a little better..I need to get these doubts and wants off of my mind. I walk up to my room and throw some shorts on and a sports bra. I mean were in a gated community,and everyone else is at school. I put on my shoes and take off with my iPod in hand. It feels so good,I feel like im running on air. I can feel all of my problems just drain with every stride that I take. Well that is until I bump into someone. I looked up too see a very handsome, sweaty Jared Howe. Oh great this is just what I need. Just as I was about to run away he grabs me by the wrist and pulls me close to him. I do not understand how he thinks he can just pull me into him, I mean we don't even have a thing. I mean sure I've known him forever, but that doesn't mean shit. I look up and throw him a glare. And he notices and lets go of me. I cant help but think of how rude that was. I guess im just a bucket of bitch. After that little incident, I ran right home. Only to see a voice mail from Jeb. Ugh this is the second week of school but yet I have to go to another meeting of his. I don't get why he couldn't just tell the company that me and Wanda hated them. We had no hope of going into that stupid business that owns. Now all I had left to do was wait until Wanda got home,sure it was rude of me to just leave her but I know that Kyle will bring her home.  
_**Wandas Point Of View**_

So the bell rings to go home and I look down on my phone to see that Melanie had gone home sick and told me to just get a ride home with Kyle. Little did she know Kyle had already left early to go somewhere with his cousin. And the walk is too long,and I had already over worked my body in gym today. I walk outside to see Ian just standing there with his friends. I mean maybe I can ask him, he should do it right? Wrong,but its worth a try. " Hey Ian,do you think I could catch a ride home with you? Mel left and so did Kyle and you know the whole walking sit-" I was saying as he cut me off. " Sure,get in" He this was going to be hell, but anything was better than walking. I got into his very sporty,fancy,car. Damn was this nice,and he kept it super clean and it smelt like this amazing colgone. He turned on some music and too my surprise it was actually pretty good music. I looked at while saying " This is a good song!" He just looked at me and smiled. I could see him look into the mirror and laugh. Just as we were about to turn onto the highway that takes us home,we had seen a sign that said hour fucking detour. He looked at me while saying " Dont worry your not going to die,im sure you can last an hour with me" I could see him laugh. "I'm sure I'll be fine,but the only thing good is this music" I was only joking. Maybe this ride wouldn't be too bad. I'd never seen this side of Ian. I knew him as a very rude,stuck up guy. The guy that take a girls heart and throw it away. I mean sure hes being nice now,but that doesn't mean that hes always going to be like this. I mean growing up whenever I was around Kyle,he was still rude to me. And we were like 5? I had thought about what Kyle said when we were all out to eat,but if Ian wanted to talk to me so bad why was he always so mean to me? I looked down to see another text from Mel saying that we had yet another meeting to go to. I just sighed and sunk into the car seat. I couldnt tell that an hour passed,but I guess it did because I was soon at my house gate. I thanked Ian while getting out and he just shot me a warm smile. I walked inside to see Melanie smiling at me. " So Kyle drove you home?" She said while smiling. " Uhm no Ian did" I said to her,but just as I did her face grew to a scowl. " Oh him." Thats all she had to say. I mean the kid has money,taste and hes very smart. But he also wouldn't know what being nice was even if bit him on the ass. 8 came sooner than I had hoped it would. I drug myself upstairs to slip into a tight red dress. I knew Mel would be wearing a dark blue navy dress about knee length. So I went into her room and grabbed her black pumps,just as she grabbed a red pair from mine. We just looked at each other and laughed. " Hey do you think I could borrow your diamond earrings?" I had asked her. " Only if I can borrow your gold hoops" She exclaimed while handing me the diamonds. She knew that I would let her. I was very glad that Uncle Jeb had money so we could have these luxuries. With that final thought I head Melanie yelling for me.  
_**Melanies Point Of View**_

I've waited outside for Wanda for like twenty minutes. My convertible was waiting for me just get in it and tear up the road. When I look at Wanda come outside I cant help but be a little jealous,shes so pretty and then there's me.I tried to shake the thought as I climbed into the car and started the engine. It took us an hour to just get to the office,I knew Jeb would be a little mad that we were late. It's not like I can help it. When we got to the main entrance I could see Jeb there waiting for us, yes he looked a little mad but it soon faded when he seen how we held ourselves. We had such confidence that we were glowing, and not to sound vein but I knew that eyes were on us. Not to mention a pair of eyes that I didn't mind being on me. Yes I was very aware that Jared was here, but im not going to complain. As the meeting went on and it was the last hour, everyone was just standing around in groups and talking. I had seen Jared walk outside to the restroom hall,and i felt the desire to follow him. Just as he was about to walk into the rest room I grabbed his arm and jerked him towards me. I knew that I've been sending him very mixed signals, but its not like I actually like him..I just think hes hot. I can smell a very expensive smell along with mint. How does this kid always smell so classy and perfect? " Melanie,what are you doing" He said while just looking at me with no expression on his face. "I'm sorry, is there something wrong?" I said a little taken back. " Yes,the fact that you act like you want me one second and then another second you act like you hate me. Im not the kind of guy who sits and waits through mixed signals." He said while trying to get out of my grip. Was this a mistake? Was approaching him the wrong thing to do? I shook the thought. When I was little I once her a saying" 3 seconds of courage is all it takes" from my Uncle Jeb. So I took that saying and moved into Jared. I was letting the flames take me in, I was letting myself fall into the sun. To my surprise he had kissed me back. At this time he was wrapping his arms against my small frame, just as I was moving my hands towards the back of his neck. His skin was so soft and his hair was so smooth I couldn't help but move my fingers through his hair. I could feel my body being pushed against the wall behind me. Was this all going too fast. I could feel him pull away and whisper into my ear " I'm only going to break your heart" he had whispered. Sending chills down my back, I had taken the statement in, and with that he was gone. Was this all a dream? A very confusing dream.I hoped that I would soon wake up and be back to my perfect life once again. But I guess this wasn't a dream, because I was getting yelled at by Wanda to get moving to the car because she was tired. Maybe this year will go by fast,so I can be long gone In a faraway college. At least I had my answer, Jared Howe meant nothing too me.

_**NO NO NO. Melanie you CANT give up on Jared. I know he's just playing hard to get :(**_  
_**Now I am going to let you in on a little secret! The school year will end in a chapter or two. maybe more,but they will go into college, and then they have to get jobs. The story will go on through that. As you can see relationships are blooming. And whats Jared on? And why is Ian now being nice? Did Kyle tell him something? **_  
_**I OWN NOTHING**_  
_**Hopefully I can be patient and not put another chapter up tonight. Tell me are they lagging? Are they getting boring? Reviews are appreciated I promise. **_


	4. The Fallout

_You all are going to end up killing me or something, I shouldn't be allowed to update three chapters In one day, but I have so many ideas! I fixed some things like the double-spacing. Now I hope you all enjoy! Now I must say, things might seemed a little rush but you have to remember, they still have to graduate, go through college and have jobs. This is kind of like a life story. And I know it might seem weird that Melanie's feelings keep changing, and so do Jared but they are also teenagers. What teenager doesn't change their mind all the time? If you guys want to listen to a song during this chapter, I suggest Marina And The Diamonds! Starring Role and Lies. Maybe even Seventeen Forever by Metro Station! Now to the story!_  
___

Jared's Point Of View  
I knew what I did was rude, but she needs to feel what I have felt. I have been head over heels for this girl since like the second grade. I have tried and tried to sleep with girls that might be a bit like her and none of them are. None of them have ever sent me through the roof, I've never felt like my whole body was on fire. She is the kind of girl were you just want to grab her and take her scent in. Her lovely, delicate little frame. I've had to sit here and see guys flirt and flirt with her over and over. Sure I act like a complete asshole, but doesn't every guy? I mean isn't that what they taught us? To be rude to the girls that we have feelings for? Yet when she had to nerve to grab me, I couldn't resist myself. She's a packaged deal, she's heaven and hell. She's better than stepping onto cloud nine. I don't understand how she couldn't see these signs before? Well now I blew it. Sure I wanted her to fight, and maybe grab me again. But I had rejected her, and now maybe its time to let go. And now this time it was all my fault. She had done nothing wrong and I had been an idiot and completely pushed her away. I knew Ian was right, Im head over heels for this girl but now its too late. I highly doubt there is any way of going back now. I can try though right? Just when my train of thought broke, I was getting into my car. The thoughts began to swallow me whole by the time I got into my house. The fact that I can't go and see her tomorrow kills me.  
_Melanies Point Of View_

The fact that I actually grew enough nerve to grab him and show him how I feel surprises me. I couldn't see that coming from a mile away. This isn't like me. To be head over heels for the biggest player in the whole school. But yet I was stupid enough to think that he could have liked me? I actually thought something could come out of this. But I guess I was wanting something out of nothing. I never thought Jared Howe could get the best of me. Sure I have been heartbroken many times before. But I have never once felt the flames throughout my body the way they rage when I'm kissing him. He's just perfect. He's like the coke to my jack. But it's whatever, he made it clear. I cant settle just for that though? I needed to find Wanda now I need to go see him. I need to know if this is helpless. Maybe my first grade crush can finally come true. "Wanda, oh Wanda come on I have something I need to do" I begged to her as she slowly came around the corner. " Well come on, why are we just waiting here" She said while smiling. I jumped into my car and began to drive, drive as fast as I could but with still being responsible. I knew that this could turn out really bad but it didn't matter. I can graduate soon and none of this will matter. That saddens me sure but what else do I have to try for? I cant just put water over the fire that I feel and yern for. That would be like taunting a dog with a brand new meaty bone. Its wrong. I pulled up to my house and got out of the car. If I was going to go, im walking. I know im going to end up crying and who wants to drive and cry? Not this girl. So I did what I do best, I ran. I ran right up to his gate. I clicked the button and it let me in right away. He was probably wondering who was here at like 11:30 at night. I walked up to his house, out of breathe. I looked like a hot mess. Heels and a dress on, but im running. As I get to the door, hes already opening it for me. I can tell hes in shock. I already have a gut feeling that this is going to turn out bad. He said he was going to break my heart. I guess I should take it into consideration. I can barely get the words out, but they start to just flow " Jared, you don't understand how long I've liked you. And how stupid I have been for sending you mixed signals. I guess I cant handle someone like you maybe even looking someone like me. Im so into worrying about what others think, and your so you. And I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just want to know that I tried and that I wouldn't regret ever not saying these words" And with those words, I could tell he was in shock and awe. I really don't know if that's good or bad. I was about to turn away when a force just grabbed me. With that touch, the fire had once again been ignited. And there was no putting it out this time. I knew he had agreed to let it burn inside of him too. This was ecstasy. A peaceful bliss. I could feel him deepen this magical kiss. I could feel my hands wondering his body, leaving a trail of fire every little inch that I touched. I have been through this many of times, but nothing was ever like this. I could feel a wall slam against my body, not even in a painful way. In a reassuring way that this was right. He hands started to wonder my uncovered legs. It felt like my legs going numb, like they had been all of a sudden caught on fire. I had allowed myself to pull away, the desire was strong. I knew that this could turn bad though. And I don't want to be just another girl that Jared Howe used to feel a little better. " Melanie, you don't understand how im feeling. Im sorry but what feelings I've had for you are gone. I refuse to sit around and wait. You're a great girl and all but maybe your not meant for me." Jared had spit out. I could feel the tears start to build up and threaten to crash my walls. For a second, I thought my life could be bliss. With that I was walking out of his house. I took off my high heels, and carried them. I had walked to my house to see Wanda waiting outside and grabbing me into a hug. After all I've been crying ever since I left his house. I knew that she would ask as soon as I changed and let her into my room. So I did just that, I excused myself from her and changed and laid in my bed listening to the my music. She had entered my room with ice-cream, and at that moment I knew she was the best sister anyone could ask for. After I explained to her what happened, I could see the shock on her face. "Mel, I know he likes you. Maybe he's just afraid of gelling hurt" She said trying to lighten my mood. Nothing can lighten how stupid I feel. I actually put myself out there to get hurt. How could he have been so rude? I refuse to let myself be upset any longer. At that time I got a text message from Kyle. "Hey I heard your upset you down for a late night snack trip? Me you, Ian and Wanda?" He had just sent it. I laughed as I texted him back "Of course" I just threw on some leggings and a hoodie. I wasn't going to impress anyone anyways. Wanda had already came in wearing almost the same thing. " I thought you could be cheered up" She said while grinning. "Oh Wanda, you're the best sister anyone could ever ask for" I said while pulling her into a hug. I heard a horn go off and I knew the group was here. Me and Wanda ran outside to get into his car. Him and Ian were in the front of the car, while me and Wanda were in the back. He had a escalade. It was very sharp and classy. " So how about some late night hot chocolate and whatever else they have!" Kyle said while looking back at me and Wanda. See I could live with this, being with my sister and my best friend and well Ian. I guess he wasn't so bad. I mean I think it would be cute if him and Wanda would date. Hmm maybe I should work on that. Sure he was rude, but unlike Jared Im guessing you would able to break through his walls. My thoughts were cut off when Ian got a phone call. " Oh really dude, that's harsh don't you think" Ian said to the other person while catching a glance at me. " Oh where am I? Im uhm with Kyle driving around" He said trying to lie. Oh god please don't let it be Jared. " I would dude, but…yeah I know. Fine we'll be there in like 20 minutes." He said while lowering his voice. Well it wasn't working out very well because I had heard every little word he just said. " Hey dude you can drop me off at Jareds, unless you all want to stop in. I guess hes upset and he got out some fancy drinks and needs someone to tell his little dramatic thing too" Ian said wile looking to Kyle who had looked at me. " I don't care, I don't know who he is anyways" I had stated while looking out the window. So we did just that,we were pulling up to his house and I could see that Kyle got an idea. This could be a bad idea I thought to myself. Just as we got out he had put hs arm around me." I say we make Jared pay for being an asshole" He said while laughing. Me and Kyle both know that were more like brothers and sisters. He has a girlfriend that hes in love with and with my little situation well, I wasn't looking to like someone else at the moment. Wanda and Ian had walked into his open door. Just as me and Kyle walked into I could see a very upset looking Jared. I suddenly wanted to get out of there. I could see Jareds face tense up. I had the urge to go pee, oh why me why now. "Uhm wheres the bathroom?" I asked looking over to Ian. I know I should have asked Jared, but don't tell me that wouldn't be very awkward! Ian pointed me in the direction. I made myself up to the room when I heard footsteps behind me. This rush of nervousness had swallowed me whole. " You showed up with him? I could hear Jared growl to me. " Me and him are just friends, why should you care? You turned me down. You said your little feelings were gone" And with that I sent him a scowl. For what he did next, I was not expecting. He had pushed me against the wall. " Damnit, You make me head spin" Jared had said to me while punching to open wall beside me. Did I really make this kid go crazy? Well damn it was his fault. " Oh Jared you very well know this was all your fault." I said with no tone of being nice in my voice. He doesn't understand that I went after him. " Mel, I cant sit here and act like you don't drive me crazy. You do. I was trying to protect you from getting hurt. I couldn't deal with ever hurting a girl like you. I really couldn't. Your just perfect, your perfect in every way shape and form. Even your flaws are perfect. " He said while looking down at me, his gaze never once left mine. And I knew I couldn't turn him away. I couldn't just leave him here, right now. He had kissed me, and I had deepened the kiss with grace. And the sparks flew, the fire was burning and getting hungrier and hungrier and who was I try to let the fire burn out. He had lifted me up, with my legs around his waist. This was like a drug, a very expensive drug that not even the richest man could buy. But I knew that I had to break the kiss, because everyone was waiting downstairs for us. But Jared didn't let me down as I told him that we had to go downstairs. I just put my head into his neck as we arrived downstairs. I could her Wanda's laugh along with everyone else's. As Jared sat down on his couch, he still wouldn't let go of me, but he did change the way I was arranged. I was now on his lap, with his arms secured around my small frame. I could feel him lay his head against mine. This went on for an hour until I looked at the time. I groaned as I remember we all had school tomorrow. Well not Jared. He had asked me too come after school every day to help with his work and too work on our project. We had all said bye to Jared, and soon enough me and Wanda were off to bed. I was so afraid that maybe tomorrow I would wake up and everything would be changed. That once again Jared wouldn't feel the same. The next couple days of school flew by, and I did just as I promised I would, everyday after school I would go help Jared. He was always wearing something nice. A nice sweater with nice sweat pants. It was getting chilly out as the months grew on and it was now November. Me and Jared had gotten an A on our project and now it was time for him to come back to school. Our relationship grew, we had fights but they were over stupid things like our favorite flavors of ice-cream. Now I cant forget about Ian and Wanda, they are now on almost dating levels. Well they basically are but hes to nervous to ask her. She even went to a polo race with him and dealt with him through that. When I had went with Jared, he had told me that he gets competitive and too not listen to his rude words. Maybe high school isn't so bad, but sadness swallows me in everything I think about graduating. I know that that's months away and I should appreciate what I have right here and now. Sure me and Jared aren't super serious, but I know his walls are slowly breaking. The fact that he still hides some things from me upset me. He told me he has an addiction that he can not name. I thought maybe its something stupid and I try not to worry about it. I mean life is too short to worry! I have been trying in school very hard, and Im guessing it pays off. I still go to meetings for Uncle Jeb. it's the least I can do for him. I know that I may be speeding up my life, but with the weekend partying and so on, my life needs to start settling down. I never thought that three months of school would go by so fact. I still have three months left before summer which would be full of sadness and goodbyes. I know that I'll most likely have to leave Jared when its time to go to college. I mean hes going to end up going to Harvard or something. With the money he has and the brains that kid has, his wife will be a lucky girl. I guess im trying to kind of accept the fact that one day I will have to say goodbye to Jared Howe, but that day isn't anytime soon.  
Authors Note: Im sorry if its rushing it, but I still have to go through college and them all growing up. So im trying to speed high school up. I try to put detail and thought into each chapter. But im rushing this because I have so many ideas for them in college. Melanie still hasn't broken through Jared. It may seem like it, but hes a hard nutshell.  
Back to the story.  
I knew that going to school today wouldn't be that bad because I knew that Jared would be in school with me. Little did I expect for him to put his arms around me in the hallway, and take me out to lunch everyday. But still, who's complaining? Not this girl!  
As this thought was processing, I was walking throughout the halls when I had turned to see something so horrible I thought I would die right there. Im pretty sure I had just felt my heart get ripped out of me. I knew that this time it was the final straw. But I also knew that I wouldn't have to explain myself to anyone because at this moment of shock my eyes had met with the same person that just made so much pain fill through my body. Of course when things go good, theres always a way for them too go bad. And with this I was running, I was running outside to my car. I just sat in it while the person ran after me screaming my name. I knew there was no turning back. Too see Jared there with Lacey up against the wall, doing so many things actually made me sick. Too think maybe I was getting through to him. To try to prove hes not the pig that I have always thought he was. To think that maybe there was hope for him. When there wasn't. With that thought, I had stepped out of my car, and walked towards him. And I did what I least expected me to do. I had punched him in the face, with every little bit of pain leaving me and now entering his body. And I know he knew that he had done wrong. I know that he knew that my walls were crashing down. I just walked away from him. And I knew that this was going to be hard but im a stryder and we move on. I just got into my car and texted Wanda to get outside, she did just that. She kept asking what was wrong, and I didn't even shed a tear when I had told her " He cheated on me with Lacey" I knew she was in shock, but shouldn't I have been? The truth. Im numb. I know that this was best because, I was leaving for college some day. I had simply told Wanda that we were going shopping. I know she never argues with that. I was going to give myself a makeover, anyways I need a new guy soon right? Maybe someone alittle more trust worthy. I am very focused to being my same old self. The girl who refused to look at a guy that doesn't have an expensive car,house,etc. After all I do deserve better. I could see my phone blowing up, but I knew that if I answered it my life was going to get 300 times worse. Why should I care when he didn't. I can play these games too. Im the one in control now. I knew that Kyle had a big party coming up tomorrow and I was going to be ready. Im not going to be little myself and get with a new guy. I will not be called a whore, but I am going to flirt. I just shook the thoughts out of my head. Me and Wanda were going to have fun shopping, we went from store to store buying whatever we wanted. And I must say we picked out some pretty cute clothes. She had slipped out to me that, Ian had invited all of us to his cabin for the weekend, you see my school does this cute thing were we get off for two weekends. I knew Jared would be there but I told her to tell him yes either way. He wasn't going to ruin my life any more than he just did. Sadly, this trip took place after the party. So it's going to be a bunch of hung over kids stuck in a escalade for like 5 hours. Great that's just what I need, to spend 5 hours beside the kid that just broke my heart. Why is my life so bittersweet? Why cant this just be a dream? Why can I not wake up to being in his arms. Of course, my moment of being strong had ended. I knew that I was sad, and I knew that I'll probably end up taking Jared back some day, but that day isn't tomorrow.

_**So what do you guys think? Too rushed? Tell me if you like this chapter! If you don't I can delete it and make a new one. Its really just a long rant about how Melanie is feeling. I feel like im not too good at these things. Oh well. Try to enjoy the best you can! Oh btw, I do have a you tube of Melanie and Jared videos, so if anyone wants the link Ill publish it on the next chapter. **_


	5. Forever Wanting You

_Im not going to lie, this story takes so long to write! So does anyone think that was Jared did was an accident? _  
_Melanie's Point Of View._

Im sure I can handle this party and weekend. I will not let my sadness get the best of my senior year. I should have known better anyways. I also knew that I had given Jared no chance to explain. Not like I wanted to hear his petty excuse anyways. I just focused on how I had to look tonight. I had picked simple blue jeans, with a dressy shirt and very expensive leather jacket over it. No matter how sad I was, I still had to look good. While I was getting ready, all that come on Pandora was Adele, and that wasn't helping. I chose to straighten my hair, do a smokey eye and put black pumps on. I must say that if I was Jared I would be begging on my knees for myself. Wanda had walked into my room to make sure I was ready, as she was too. We knew tonight would be fun, although my stomach wasn't ready for the harsh liquids about to enter it, I knew it was going to accept it either way. This time I decided to drive, im sure we can just pass out at Kyle's house. Or even sleep in the car. As we arrived to yet another big party, I parked my car where no one could touch it. I walked into the party to see Jared looking upset in the corner talking to Ian. A sudden burst had set off in my body, deep down I just wanted to go hug him. I needed to control myself. I walked over to the drinks and began to drink, keeping an eye on Jared. Sure he wasn't mine, but I wasn't about to let some tramp be all over him. A few hours later, and many more drinks later I was sitting on the couch that had set off of the main room. The music was still very loud, but I decided to block it out. As I listened a little more closely I had realized this was the song that played months ago when I had first felt the fire that rushed through my body. I had looked down, trying my best not to cry, because that wasn't going to help a single thing. But as I kept thinking, I knew the barriers were about to crash down, but I wasn't going to be a mess right here. I had ran upstairs to a room that I knew was empty. I'm sure Kyle wouldn't mind me crying on this guest bed, Im most likely going to end up sleeping here I thought. I wouldn't mind, it was very comfortable. I had heard the door open, and slightly close. I was still turned around, slightly laying down facing the wall. I knew my face was tear-stained. I heard a figure walk over to the side I had hidden my face at. And the face had shown itself, the face I did not want too see, but the face I needed to see. He simply sat down right beside me lifted my upper body against his chest. At this time I knew I should be fighting, I should be pushing him away. He was the reason I was crying, he had taken my trust and broke it. Like it was glass from an old abandoned house. I knew this moment would soon be ruined because my stubbornness was about to set in. I sat up, and just looked at him too see that his eyes were moist. His golden eyes were now a very dark color, a color of hurt and regret. I knew that I couldn't let myself be easy on him. I wouldn't let myself give in too him. I couldn't. But one thing had let my guard down, and I lifted my hand up to his cheek. The fire was now lighting itself back up, like a little kid that had gotten his candy again. Like a reassuring smile that would never fade. He had just grabbed my hand that was against his cheek and kissed it. I couldn't help but hug him at this moment. Sure I was very hurt, but I knew that he was too. I wasn't ready to get over what he did though. I wasn't going to let it go, it wasn't going to flow through the wind. It was staying right here, the problem would not leave. I knew Jared knew me like the back of his hand. Do you know that feeling when you meet someone but it feels like you had known them for years. Not even physically know them, but emotionally. Like you knew their every move, like you could guess when they were truly upset inside. Like the light that shown through their eyes was blocked by a very dark cloud. I was reason Jared's eyes were dark, I was the dark cloud that wouldn't move. He was also the storm going on inside of my body, it was so cold yet so soothing at the same time. Of course this moment had to be broken, before I let this all go. I couldn't let the cloud be clear, I couldn't make the storm move along. " Jared, why would you do that" I just asked with no emotion in my voice. If it was all crashing down, it was going to happen now. If I truly needed closure, this would be it. This would be the closing act that I would remember. Its like this relationship with Jared was a show. It seemed so great but behind all of it there had been faults. " Melanie, you don't understand what you seen. I wasn't the one kissing her, she was kissing me. I was trying to get her off of me but I didn't want to hurt her" He said while trying to catch contact with my eyes. " So you hurt me in the process?" I said angrily. He had saved her hurt but let me feel hell on earth? He knew that the words had not come out right and bowed his head in shame. He knew that was his last chance and he messed it up. This was all too stressful, we were never going to get through this. He wouldn't tell me his feelings and I wasn't going to sit around for the encore. I had turned my head, and fell asleep on the bed. I could feel the weight of him leave my side. I also felt a piece of my heart leave with him. I knew tomorrow would be horrible, but I couldn't spoil everyone's fun over Jared's mistake. As much I almost loved the kid he needed to know what he did was wrong. And with that thought I felt myself drift back into a deep slumber. I had once again felt the weight be put back on my bed. I was too weak to fight or push him away. I could certainly smell alcohol very strong. I had turned to look at him, he was asleep. I lifted my hands to his face. To graze over what had once been mine, what could be mine again but I was too stubborn. He was what you call perfect, of course he had flaws. His one nostril was a bit bigger than his other, but it looked perfect. It was perfect in its own little way. I knew that this was going to be very hard for me. As I grazed his cheek once again, I gasped when I felt a hand grab mine. Had he noticed me admiring his perfect structure. Did he know that one simple look from him would make me cave. It would make me go onto cloud nine. I had looked up to see his eyes meeting mine. I knew he was upset, anyone could tell. I knew that he was beating himself up about what happened. That he couldn't truly tell me how much he knew he had fucked up. I just needed to hear it, I needed to hear that I was the one that he wanted. That I was the girl he was looking at. I could hear Jared groan in pain, how much had he drank? He was now sitting up and stumbling over to the bathroom that had been built into the room. I could hear him empty the contents of his stomach. Was he trying to hide how he felt by drowning his feelings. By this time I had sobered up pretty much completely. I had walked into the bathroom too see him sitting on the floor, I grabbed the first wash cloth that I could see and damped it in the sink that was beside me. I flushed the toilet for him and sat beside him and brought the cloth to his face. I knew that this was helping because he was laying his head against my shoulder. I knew that if I was going to fall asleep, it would be right here. But I was mistaken when he had gotten the strength to lift me up and carry me too the bed. I had taken my jacket off and was now left in my shirt and pants. I pulled the blankets over myself, and when he climbed into the bed I had not minded. If anything I was going to cherish this moment. I had moved my body to the edge when a force grabbed me and pulled me close. I didn't even fight it because I knew that this was what I had wanted. " You were too far away, I need you close to me" He had whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I had turned to him slightly and whispered " I need you too" before letting my head rest in his chest. Sure this was going to make it harder to leave him but who said that a mistake couldn't be forgiven. It felt so right, to be right here with him. Our bodies meshed together like a perfectly put puzzle. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be bad at all, but I cant say a word yet. And with that I let my body drift off to another place. I had let the feeling of relaxation swallow me in. I knew that I was being stupid. But my heart made it feel so right. Sometimes you must have a conflict within yourself to know that your alive.  
Oh god, what do you all think? Too many details? This chapter was mainly how Melanie is feeling. This what the Adele channel does to me, it makes my feelings feel so deep. Well reviews are welcomed! Thank you all for reading.


	6. Attention! ( Read Please)

Will Everyone Please Go Check Out My Youtube Videos, Mainly All Of Them Are Melanie and Jared!  
I Should Have All Of Them Linked Right Here,With More To Come.

* * *

1. watch?v=Kei3ekyLX9Q

* * *

2. watch?v=eaFIl_OvDkk

* * *

3. watch?v=6OXV8vDnBNI

* * *

4. watch?v=b6BQK_uikQI ( My Personal Fave Other Than # 1. )

* * *

5. watch?v=M1OVSfoPPgs

* * *

6. watch?v=XhY7ZGK9hrM


	7. Burning Desire

_" There is certain people, that you just keep coming back too"- The Fray. So did anyone like the last chapter? I feel like it was just a big story about how Melanie was feeling. Oh and btw, this chapter is not going to be double-spaced! It might even look a little sloppy, but don't worry I will run it through spell check! Do you guys mind chapters about how they are feeling? Well this story is very detailed and in-depth about feelings. I'm going to say this chapter will be more about the road trip to Ian's cabin. I'm guessing this should be a funny chapter, sigh, I don't do those much. Just kidding, I try but nothing ever actually turns out funny. So I'm going to let you guys know about a little tip when reading my stories! Go in your room, light a dim light, and turn on The Fray channel, or Adele on Pandora. I promise you, you will feel even more in-depth. Why? Thats what I listen to when I write these. Well I guess I better get to the story! Oh btw I have to tell you guys, this story should kind of in a way start to resemble Gossip Girl in a way. ( IN A WAY)_  
Melanie's Point Of View!  
As I woke up, I could feel a slight headache start to enter my head. I felt a very nice warmth against my body, very relaxing and comfortable. I looked over to my right to see the person who was providing the heat. I slightly pushed my body away from him so I could go downstairs. I wanted to be quiet, because it was only twelve o'clock. Too my surprise, everyone else had left and who was left was up and talking which included Ian,Kyle and Wanda. " So Mel, how did you sleep?" Wanda had said while looking at me with a smirk. " I slept very nice thank you" I said while smiling. I knew what she had meant though, is was basically another way of asking about Jared and I. " Somebody go wake Jared up so we can get this show on the road. I suggest you guys go get your bags. and we will be over in like 20 minutes." Kyle said while smiling at Wanda and I. " Im not waking Jared up, hes a grump ass in the morning." Ian had stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. They had all turned to look at me, of course I was the only one to get things done. I scoffed. " Were not even a couple soo.." I said while looking away. " Dont act like the kid doesn't love you Mel, the one you should be mad at is Lacey" Ian had said while looking at me. I knew I was the one that had to go wake Jared up. I carried myself back up to the room that I had left Jared in. And to my relief Jared was still sleeping in the same place I had left him in. He looked so cute while he slept. I gently laid right beside him, nuzzling myself back into his arms. " Jared,its time to wake up" I gently whispered to him. I felt his grip around me get tighter. I knew he was awake, so why not play around with him. " Jared if you dont get up I'll never kiss you ever gain." I said while grinning. And with that his eyes had shot open, along with him crashing his lips into mine. " Oh Mel, I thought you would never forgive me" He said after pulling away. I knew I had to be strict. " Your not forgiven, it's just that nobody else would wake you up. Get ready,were leaving soon." I had said to him while walking out, leaving him with a frown. I walked back downstairs, gathered Wanda and told everyone I would see them in 20. As soon as we got home we both ran to the shower, thank god we had already packed our bags full of hoodies, sweats,jeans and many other things. Not to mention we all had a wallet full of cash. Jeb had known where we going but I left him a text anyways he just replied with have fun! As I was in the shower, I let the warmth run down my body. I thought about how I should most likely forgive Jared, but what if he would do it again. I mean I guess I am being a little harsh, but I cant help it. I hurried and rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. I threw on some Love Pink Yoga Leggins and a Hollister hoodie with some Uggs. My hair was still slightly damp, but I knew it would dry just fine so I really didnt worry about doing anything too it. I did throw on some light makeup on though, I still needed to look some what okay. Wanda had walked into my room,almost wearing the same thing,but her hair was fishtail braided to the side. We had a honk and grabbed our bags and ran downstairs to the waiting ride. Ian was driving, and Wanda took the shotgun seat. Jared was in the back against the left window, and had gotten out to grab our bags. I was still waiting outside when Wanda had already jumped into the car. I felt Jared grab my hand after he put the last bag into the very back of the escalade. We had both jumped into the vehicle , the order went him me Kyle. I didnt mind being in the middle, because it was freezing out. And i think Ian noticed becasue he offered to go get us all starbucks, and we agreed. As we all walked, Jared had grabbed me hand. And when we were in line a really nice kid had come up to me and started to talk to me, well until Jared put his arm around me and just stared at the kid. I laughed when I look back at him and he was looking at me smiling. We all ordered what we wanted and ate inside Starbucks. It was time to go back into the car and now fill up on gas from Sheetz. We all walked in to get snacks for the ride down. It was five hours may I remind you, not including Sheetz stops and what not. Ian had turned the music on while we were cruising down the highways.I must have accidentally layed down against a sleeping Kyle, when Jared grabbed me and pulled me against him. And I must say this was very comfortable. I woudnt mind the whole trip being like this. Sure Jared had his flaws, but I was starting to love each flaw. I guess I was the only one tired, because the next thing I knew Ian and Wanda were throwing their own little party in the front seat. Now those two would be perfect together. And I think Jared was thinking the same thing becasue he whispered into my ear " Dont worry by the time this trip ends those two will be together" I just looked up and smiled. I never knew much that kid understood about me. I cant say I mind though. I am kind of sad that it is so cold out already, I mean it was already Ugg weather. Maybe I could take Wanda shopping this week or even make the guys go with us. My thoughts were interrupted by the guys complaining that they were hungry? We had literally just ate and they were hungry? I dont understand how they can eat so much. They pulled into Taco Bell, and me and Wanda had just asked to surprise us. They had went in by themselves,. "Mel, I know you cant see it but I think he loves you" Wanda had said to me while smiling. " How do you know" I asked shyly. " You know you passed out right? Well when you did Ian and him were talking about it." She had proudly said. "Its just hard to forgive him" I had said while looking down. " Mel, it was a mistake, we all make them. Thats what makes us human. He would be Jared if he didnt mess up, you of all people should know that" She said was smiling at me. And that was very true. I remember when we all were little, me and Wanda were over at Ians and Kyles and Jared was there. I had said something I guess rude and Jared pushed me down a hill, and thought I got really hurt because I was crying,but he went and got me a juice box. My train of thought was broken when this weird gangster like song came on from Ians Iphone. Me and Wanda looked at each other and started laughing only to see that the guys were walking out with 3 big bags of food each. I really dont know how they can eat so much. As soon as they got in they handed Wanda and I each a full bag of everything. I stared at the bag, how was I going to eat this? " Oh Mel, dig in. I know you can I've seen you eat a good bit before" Jared said while laughing. That was true, he took me on a date and ordered a bunch of steak and lobster for us. I mean I did eat a good bit, but who's going to waste lobster? This was just TacoBell. I had ate about 4 soft things and almost threw up. To my surprise Wanda had eaten almost her whole bag. We all laughed and saved the rest of the food for later. We were about half way done with the trip when Ian had said his legs were hurting and we all agreed. We pulled over to this weird statue thing, it looked almost like an old roman one. It was a guy holding a girl, along with a guy in a super hero pose. Jared had grabbed me and picked me up in front of the couple statue, Wanda had gladly taken a picture. We all screwed around and took pictures. This trip was going perfectly fine other than the fact that we weren't there yet. We all got back into the car when we passed a shopping plaza. It was huge, and Wanda begged Ian to stop, and he did just that. We all had an hour to get back to the car, mainly because Ian wanted to get there within an hour or two. Me and Jared went off on our own. He dragged me to a jewelry store, and I was in awe when he picked out a diamond necklace. I tried to refuse his gift but he said it was the least he could do. I guess this means that he was off of the hook. Maybe I did love this kid, maybe there was a reason for everything. I guess that through all of this in a way we were getting stronger.  
_So I know this chapter sucked, I could have warned you guys. But I have a bit of writers block! _


	8. Lies

_Okay so I got the idea of this chapter during Gossip Girl. This is going to be a dramatic chapter! I must say, I felt like I was boring you all and I want you guys to have fun while reading this!_

**Melanie's Pov.**

We were almost to the cabin, and I could barely sit still. Ian had told me that we were maybe 5 minutes away, I had to make sure everyone was awake. And I did just that as soon as we pulled through the big gate. This place was nice, but not as nice as my beach house. I really shouldn't be rude though. Ian& Kyle were nice kids.

As soon as we all carried our bags into the house and picked out the rooms we were to do what we pleased. Luckily, this cabin was by a lake. Everyone had decided to watch a movie, but me and Jared wanted to walk along the shore. So i went and threw on some jeans and a sweater with some knee-high no heel boots. I had to look decent still. Our walk was going fine, until this girl passed. I'm not going to lie she was very pretty, but I didn't think she was all that. I guess Jared did because he felt the need to turn his neck and whistle. I was taken back for a moment. " What the hell was that?" I spit out. " I'm sorry, force of habit" He had said while shrugging. " Oh so you feel the need to be all over girls while I'm not with you?" I said rudely. " Well I'm sorry I'm a guy?" He said while catching a tone. " Oh you mean you're a pig?" I said while walking back to the cabin. Of course as soon as things were getting better, there was a turn around. Obviously Jared was still back at the lake, or walking very slow because I had beat him there. I walked up to the room, and to my surprise his phone was going off. I was to curious and mad, I flipped the screen to see a message from Lacey. " Did you break it off with her yet?I can't wait to see you." As soon as I read that,there was no going back. At that time I heard the door shut. I walked downstairs to see Jared with a bundle of flowers. " Oh, how fucking romantic" I had basically screamed. Getting the attention of everyone in the cabin. " I'm sorry I'm trying to make it right" He said while walking towards me. " Make this right asshole, she's been waiting for you too break things off with me. So im going to do her a favor, get the hell out of my life" I yelled while whipping his phone at him. He sat it was an lied. I was furious, and I needed to let my steam out. " Melanie, you know nothings happening between me and her." He tried to say with pleading eyes. " So you messed things up with me for that whore again?" I had said while giving him a dirty look. Kyle had began to walk over. " Care to explain?" He had said in a serious tone. " Well you see, after Jared screwed around with Lacey, and I forgave him. He went and did it again. Oh and by the way Jared, she misses you. " I had said to both Kyle and Jared.I could see disappointment in Kyle's face. " Listen guys, I think its best if I just go. I would love to stay,but I don't think I can" I had said to everyone. "Melanie,you cant go" Wanda said while standing up. "No I want too. And I can, because I make my own choices. I'm actually just going to leave now. Kyle could you please take me to a bus stop." I had said while walking upstairs. I wasn't going to stay here and look at this kid now. I wouldn't do that to myself. It would be horrible. I knew that Wanda and Kyle both knew that. It wasn't that big of a deal anyways, it would only be like two weeks. I'm sure I can manage. I had all my bags, but before I walked out I ripped something off of my neck and handed it too Jared. " You can give this too her" I spat at him. I walked out to the Escalade after saying goodbye to everyone and thanking Ian for the very short visit. I got a hug from both of them, its like they felt bad for isn't a charity event, it doesn't matter. The bus stop was at least an hour away, the car ride wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. " You know Mel, you deserve better. " Kyle had said while looking at me. " Yeah,I've been told" I said while looking out the window. I couldn't be sad over this, it was the second time. As soon as we got to the bus station, Kyle had made sure I got coach seats and I thanked him for it. " If you need me, anytime just text me" Kyle said with a smile, while watching me get onto the bus. I knew this wasn't going to be fun,but it would be better than staying at that house. I sat down beside a very handsome kid, I knew it was wrong to already look at someone else but if he was going to then so was I. I could see this gentleman looking at me, and I just smiled. "So whats a pretty girl like you doing on a bus alone?" He said while smiling at me. " Just traveling back home alone" I said while smiling back at him. " Well that's just not right, let me introduce myself, im Nate, Nate Burns" He said while shooting me a smile. " I'm Melanie Stryder,its a pleasure" I said while returning the smile he had just sent me. So the bus ride had went on, and he had got me to accept the fact that I had to go to dinner with him tomorrow night. I couldn't wait to tell Wanda, but I didn't want to down her weekend. When the bus ride was over Nate had walked me to my awaiting limo. I had watched as he entered his own, well that's a plus he has money. And by the way his suit looked, he had extra to spend. I grinned, he was older too. 23 to be exact. I know it may look wrong, but I am 19. I was always old for being in my class. Surprisingly I was dropped off at my house earlier than I thought I would be. I went right upstairs and fell asleep. I was too tired to deal with the rest of this day.  
**The Next Morning. **

I had woken up to a text from Nate, it had stated that he would be here at eight o'clock tonight, and to wear something very formal. I was excited, the thought of Jared was still fresh in my brain but I wouldn't let it haunt me. I did need to go get my nails and hair done, I had nothing else to do today. Sure my phone was being blown up by Jared, but at a certain point I had just turned it off. I got a simple nude color on my finger tips and toe nails. And I had gotten a couple of inches cut off of my hair, and some highlights put into my hair. I admired the way I looked, It was very elegant. By the time I was done, it was 7 o'clock give or take a few minutes. I basically sat around today other than going to Panera Bread to get a light sandwich. I knew I had to go get ready. With my hair all ready done I had very little to do. I thought with my new hair, a red fitted dress would look perfect. It had a very light, see through bottom too it that flowed behind me. I had put on a black pair of high heels, ones that I knew were expensive. By the time I finished my makeup, I heard my doorbell go off.I had walked downstairs too see a very well dressed Nate Burns. Sure he was no Jared,but Jared had already messed up. He walked me to his very nice car. It was very sleek, and expensive. " I must say, you look breathtaking tonight" He said while flashing a grin at me. A picture of Jared had flashed through my mind. I was trying to shake the thought, when I got a text from Wanda. " Hey sis, how you doing? She had sent with a little heart. " Good,im sitting at home watching Gossip Girl" I had replied. Well a little white lie could never hurt anyways. I had smiled back at Nate.

And that's how that night ended. I had a very good time with him and we agreed to meet again. And we did just that,actually everyday. A week had gone by, make like 10 days and I knew the group would be heading home soon. I had Nate over for a dinner I had made when all of a sudden Wanda and Ian busted through the door. I turned around in shock, I didn't think that they would be home yet. There I was, with my new dating buddy, and then the best friend of the kid I still kind of loved.  
There was tension in the air, and very many confusing looks when Nate had put his arm around me. Wanda and Ian just kind of looked at each other, very confused. What made it even worse was I heard footsteps. And they weren't Kyle's, because Kyle didn't wear the kind of shoe that I heard walking through the house. It was Jared, the one and only. Well Nates arm was still around me. I had met Jareds face, a very angry one at that. He just looked at me, and walked out of my house, slamming the door on the way. I could tell Wanda was shocked because she stormed out just as fast as Jared did. " Uhm is something wrong?" Nate asked while looking at me. "Nope not a thing" I said while flashing him a smile.

So days had soon turned into weeks, and me and Nate were now dating. He was the one that had joined me too many events. Ian had joined Wanda, and not to my surprise Jared had taken Lacey. Sure, I still loved him but I was moving on. By this time months were passing, and we all had graduated. I knew that summer would be a very relaxing time. To my surprise Nate had invited me to his house in the Hamptons and I agreed. Wanda was off with Ian, they were getting serious. I guess Jared was right, they were together after the trip. Not that it mattered, that happened months ago. It was the past, and that was behind me now. It was now time to go to the Hamptons with the guy I was going to have to start to love. He had agreed to let me have my own room, because he wanted to take things slow. He had so much respect, and I just knew maybe he was the right guy for me. Maybe I could get over Jared with him. Sure there were many things that he lacked, but everyone has flaws. They weren't as cute as Jareds, but nobody could come to close to him. As we were enjoying ourselves at the Hamptons, I had gotten sick at a very important event and told Nate I was going to go back to the house. He had agreed, and called me a limo. As I said goodbye, he kissed me and told me he would be at the house in an hour. I had trust in him. He never gave me a reason not too. Maybe my life was improving, but that thought was interrupted when a force had completely bumped into me. " Oh my gosh I am so sor-" My sentence had been cut short, when I noticed just who was in front of me.

_So who is it? Is this chapter a little better? A bit of a plot twist? Hmm. Will Melanie and Nate last? I hope not._


	9. Never Let Me Go

_So I read the reviews and im so sorry to deprive you O'Wanda lovers. The last chapters have been about Melanie/Jared so much, I forgot about you guys. Well this is your chapter to read. So all of you lovers; get ready to get a bite of O'Wanda. _

_Wanda's Point Of View._

I knew Melanie had been upset,but I was hurt that she didn't trust me enough to trust me? I didn't even get to tell her about my weekend. I feel like everything is always about her. I love her, but what she did was wrong. I don't think she understands that everyone makes mistakes,at some point. I guess? Well me and Ian are becoming pretty serious.

We were at this white event, and of course we had gone with each other but he had grabbed my hand in front of everyone. Sure it was a small gesture, but it meant the world. You know just a couple of months ago, I hated Ian. I thought he was so stuck up, and rude. I mean he is a little stuck up, but I love it. It's what makes him,well him. His fancy car,his Ralph Lauren suits, well everything. All the way down to his Gucci cologne. Over our little weekend he had told me he had very serious feelings for me. Without warning, I had completely fallen for him. I mean sure, it was scary falling for one of the biggest players in the school but school was over. All the drama was over, well most of it. I haven't talked to my sister for a good bit of time. I knew, that she had known I was mad at her. I couldn't help but feel bad for Jared. Ian told me, hes changed since she left him. I can't help but scared when I think about me and Ian, could that ever happen to us? I shook the thought as Ian squeezed my hand. We were driving his convertible down the highways to go to the Hamptons. We had other plans, but we thought it would be fun to switch things around. Ian had told me had a suprise for me, and he was taking me out to dinner. I could barely wait, I could just feel that something special would be happening tonight. We had arrived sooner than I thought we would have. Ian had told me not to worry about unpacking my things, because his maid would do it for us. I must say, it would be very easy to live this way. Well I had agreed to go get myslef ready for tonight, I thought a much-needed bubble bath was in order. Ian had argued that a maid would run it for me, I laughed as I agreed. I walked into the bathroom to see candles, and roses. Hmm they really knew how to run a bath, I could enjoy this. I sat in the bath for about an hour, going through my messages on my cell phone. I had seen one from Melanie, and I ignored it. I didn't need to worry about anyone but myself and Ian. I had walked out of the bathroom and into the room where I was staying, to see a beautiful long red dress set out for me already. It had a note beside it that said " for you my love,Ian" I had just smiled, and grabbed the dress and put it on. I had grabbed my favorite black shoes that I had brought, they had red at the bottoms, so it would match. As I sat down and began to do my makeup, I could feel cold hands on the back of my neck, I looked into the mirror to see Ian putting a diamond necklace around my neck. As I looked at him in disbelief, he just kissed the top of my head all the way to my neck. He always knew that I melted at his touch. " Are you ready to leave?" He had said to me. " Yes, dear just give me a minute" I replied with a smile. I finished putting a light amount of makeup on. My hair was curled, and I thought I looked great. I walked downstairs too see Ian in a tuxedo, and he looked very handsome. I could smell his cologne, and I knew very well he could smell my perfume. We continued into his car and to the restaurant, and I could agree that this would be something special. This place was amazing. We sat down with a lit candle, at the top of the roof. It must have been v.i.p, because only a select few were up there. "You know, Wanda. I've never met a girl that has meant this much to me. Your amazing in every single way, and I cant bare the thought of you leaving me for college. I wish I could make you stay, but I cant. And I want you to remember this night as much as I will. And I promise you that I will make this a summer worth living for. " He had said while grabbing my hands and looking me into my eyes. I could feel my heart flutter, this was just perfect. I felt like we were alone, like we would never once again have this perfect alone time. " Ian, I honestly used to think that you were the biggest jerk in the world. I used to hate you,before even knowing you. Now im just glad that I got to know you, Im glad that I gave you a chance. Your really everything I've always wanted." I said while smiling at him, while tears were forming in my eyes. They were happy,love tears ones that I could enjoy running down my face. Ones that I would look forward too. As I kissed him before dinner came I knew that things were going to be like this for a while. I knew that I never wanted things to change, even if I went to a far away college, I knew that I would travel for him. I knew that I would do anything for this kid, even if it meant losing going to school. I knew that Ian would get a big part in a business, and what ever who chose to do would be fine. Im not saying that I would put the burden of my life on his hands. This is where I want to be in years though, right here with this kid. Falling head over heels day and day out, I want to wake up in his arms. I want everything that has to do with him. As these thoughts were rushing through my head, I just looked up to see him smiling. " You know Wanda, I have a gift for you" He had said while grabbing my hand. I just smiled in shock. I never knew a guy could be like this. And with that he pulled a ring out of his shirt. " I'm not proposing, this is just a promise ring. Not that this wont be replaced one day, but not today,bot this young. But one day this will be the real deal, I will be able to call you mine each and every day" He said while grabbing my hand once again. " You already can" I said while grabbing him into a kiss.  
_So do you guys like how they are going so perfect and smooth? Well sadly, things cant stay this perfect forever. Sigh, I wish it could. _


	10. Together

So this chapter might seem a little rushed,well I wanted to get it out today without waiting. Im so glad that everyone has liked it so far, all the reviews mean a lot to me, and I love to know that people loved the host more than I did! Now im sorry but this chapter will have a little more of Melanie and Jared fluff than the last one did.

So were where we? Oh yeah, Melanie ran into a mystery person while at the Hamptons with her boyfriend Nate.

Melanie's Pov.

I couldn't believe it, he was right there. Right in front of me, the kid that broke my heart. And I knew that deep down, he still had it. I knew that I was happy with Nate,but I've never felt the fire that I did with Jared. I was about to run away when he grabbed my arm. "If your going to move on and ever talk to me again, please just let me buy you and drink and at least get a bit of closure" Jared had begged. I could feel my arm getting warm, gaining all kinds of heat. I no longer felt sick anymore, he actually made me feel a little bit better. "Fine,but not this place, somewhere else" I said while pointing in a different place. We were walking together down the sidewalk. "So how have you and you..boyfriend been" Jared had said while choking a bit on the word boyfriend. I knew that he was hurting deep down inside and it was all my fault. "Really,Mel,really?" He had said while grabbing my arm. "Were great, So how are you and Lacey" I said while looking down. I knew that I could never get the same feelings for Nate that I had for Jared. "Oh her,I only took her to an event so she could meet my cousin, I guess they're happily engaged." Jared said while laughing. I felt so stupid, Lacey was never his type anyways. We had gotten to the desired bar/food place we had desired. It was kind of fancy, but we took a booth in the back. Jared had ordered a drink and a steak, I didn't feel good but he insisted that I try the grilled chicken. I knew this was wrong in a way, but he knew me better than anyone else other than Wanda does. Most guys like Nate ordered a salad for me every time we went out. I like meat, and other things. I mean I don't go for a run everyday to eat a salad. When our food got there me and Jared were getting into a serious conversation. "So do you love him Melanie?" Jared had asked while eyeing me. "I mean, its confusing. It's so hard to move on from you, because as soon as I try your always right there" I said, being honest. I didn't want closure, but if that's what he wants. "Didn't you ever think that there's a reason for me being there?Mel, don't act the flame wouldnt still be there. Dont tell me if I kissed you now you could walk away and feel nothing." Jared had said while taking a sip of his drink. I knew that the fire would burn inside of me, it had been out for so long. I knew it would swallow me whole, and make my heart ache. "Jared, you know that I feel the same way you feel. If it didn't work out before though, how could it work out now?" I had asked. I knew that Nate wanted to get serious with me, but did I want to get serious with him? After being right here, having this moment I would have to say no. With this thought, a pair of lips crashed into mine. I could feel a fire start growling inside of me, it knew that the spark was being rekindled. I grabbed Jareds hand,and he intertwined our fingers. How could two people who have been apart for so long still feel this?" Melanie, please come back to my place tonight, and if it turns out as bad as you think it will you can walk out of my life, and I'll never fight for you again" Jared said while looking down. I sighed,I knew I couldn't say no to him. I texted Nate telling him I ran into Wanda, and she wanted to catch up and I would see him tomorrow. I knew he would be out drinking late anyways. In all honestly I haven't seen or talked to Wanda in a while. I just nodded to Jared,and he smiled. We held hands while we drank some champagne, and finished our meal.

Wanda's Point Of View.

Me and Ian were walking along the sidewalk, and he wanted to go to a fancy place to eat. I agreed, and he let me lead him into a random place. We both had seen Jared, but he was with a girl. Ian said we should walk up to him and say hello. So we were doing just that, I was glad that Jared had maybe moved on. I was sad over the fact that she wasn't the love of his life. She wasn't the girl he called Ian freaking out about. She wasnt his high school love. I knew that the girl he got now though wouldn't last through college. No girl had ever loved him enough to trust him. What I walked up to had put me into shock. He was with Melanie, my sister. His love. "Well holy shit,hello." I had said with an open mouth. Melanie, had jumped and looked down. "Oh hey Wanda" she said. "Oh don't even look down, I know you loved Jared more than your little show doll." I had spit out. I'm not the type to hold my words in for long. I looked over at Ian, who was now laughing. We excused ourselves from them, as they were done eating and we havent even began. I knew if those two would get back together, our group would be itself again.

Melanie's Point Of View.

I was surprised that I seen Wanda, but I knew what she said had been one hundred percent true. But I couldnt just drop Nate. I knew going back to Jareds was wrong,I couldn't do it. "Jared,I can't" I said as I ran away. I ran as fast as my body could make it. First, I would need to tell Nate we were through, then I would think about the Jared thing. As soon as I made it into the beach house I seen a trail of clothes. I began to shake my head, I knew that a million thoughts were racing through my bed. And I was right, as soon as I opened the door to the bedroom I seen Nate in bed with another girl. "Excuse Me?" I said while he had jumped off of the girl. He tried to apologize." No, please save it. Put my stuff on the front step, im going to Jareds, were done" I had said while walking away from Nate who had shorts on. Before I knew it a hand had grabbed my arm. "Jared? As in the piece of shit who cheated on you?" He said with a growl, I could smell hard whiskey on his breath. "I guess your no better than him" I spit at him. With that I felt a force hit my mouth. I had felt blood drip down. "You know what I don't want anything of mine, give it to the whore. And if you ever try to talk to me again, lord help you." And with that I ran out of the house,still not wiping the blood off of my mouth,and nose area. I had to get back to Jareds, so I did just that. I ran in my heels, but I stopped along a garden to grab a flower. When I got to my destination I seen Jared sitting on his front porch with his head in his hands. "You need some company?" I said while he looked up. Before I knew it, he was picking me up and spinning me around. "Oh Mel," He said while grabbing my face,what was once a smile had turned into a scowl. "Who did that to you?" He said through his teeth. "Oh,you know me,I fell" I said while trying to laugh it off. "I swear to god,im going to kill him"He said while walking to his car. "No, Jared not now. Right now this is about me and you." I said while walking closer to him. As he knew how serious I was, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the house. "Go change into some of my clothes"He said while smiling at me. I laughed, this dress was killing me. So I did just what he said, I had put on a big over sized pull over sweater, it wasn't too warm it was cozy. And i had on spandex things under my dress that I had just kept on. I found a pair of socks, that would match my cute outfit. I walked out to living room to see Jared laughing and holding a warm wash cloth. He had wiped the blood off of my face. I just looked up to see how perfect he was. And we weren't even grown up yet. Sadly, I knew that we would have to make it through college. No one knew how hard that would be. With that last thought, I threw my arms around Jared and kissed him. We were on this very comfy couch, in the big living room with the fake fire lit. We were watching Gossip Girl. Jared was the only guy who would watch it with me, and act as if nothing was weird. I was getting so comfortable, and I was trying to not fall asleep but he started to rub my arm. I had fallen into a deep slumber,only to wake up hours later still right beside him. I got up real quick to make sure all of the doors were locked and the curtains shut. Of course, he had the best security system, but I just wanted to make sure. I looked out side too see a perfect sky, it looked perfect. I smiled and went back to the couch, this was a big couch to the point where we both layed comfortably. I snuggled back into his arms, he kept me warm against the light summer breeze. With that I fell right back to sleep, I guess I must have slept really long. When I woke up, Jared was in the kitchen making us coffee, I walked up behind him and but my arm around his waist. He turned around and picked me up and put me on the counter. I just hugged him,making sure to enjoy every moment of this. There was a knock at the door,but Jared refused to let me go. "Come in" He yelled. I didn't move my head,but I heard a girl laugh. I knew it was my sister, and Ian. They were the perfect couple. She was very girly while he was very classy. They matched each other like two missing puzzle pieces. I guess Wanda had brought me some clothes over so we could go shopping. Jared had told me that he called her before I woke up, and told her what happened. So me and her were going shopping today, but what were the guys doing? "Hey what are you guys doing?" I asked after getting ready in the bedroom. "Uhm, manly stuff." Ian said while trying to cover a lie. I just nodded and kissed Jared goodbye. As me and Wanda were shopping, I had decided to get some nice shorts, and outfits and stuff. We got Starbucks and headed home. Weirdly, Wanda just dropped me off and took off as soon as I grabbed my stuff. I walked into Jareds beach house to see something that melted my heart.

So what is it? Im glad people like this story! Am I moving things to fast? I hope not. I hope you all enjoy. :) I OWN NOTHING


	11. Midnight Romeo

So you all have been asking for Jelanie and I'm so glad that you guys are asking for it. I love that ship and this chapter is full of it. Also,mature eyes only maybe for this chapter. Don't worry,this isn't fifty shades of Jelanie even if I wish it was,hehe. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if this looks sloppy I'm writing it from my iPhone,sigh. And it's 1 in the morning. But I must say to get the full enjoyment of this chapter listen to the song midnight Romeo by push play! Go go go!

Melanie's point of view.

I had walked up to Jared's beach house too be surprised. It was dark out,and the room was lightly lit. I walked into the house. "Jared?" I had asked out loud. I seen a shadow come out from the room wearing a sweater and jeans. He looked flawless, and very handsome. He had candles lit up,and rose petals around the living room. I knew he had dinner made for us with an expensive wine. I was very excited, I never knew Jared had it in him. Maybe this was a good decision. I walked up to him and kissed him, I was very hungry. And not for food,but for him. I deepened the kiss as he put his hands around my waist and lifted me up. I ran my fingers threw his hair and I felt a groan rumble through his throat. Was he feeling the same was I way? He walked us over to the couch, where he laid us down. I knew that this is what I wanted. I didn't want to rip his very nice sweater, but I couldn't wait for it to come off. I gently pulled it over his head. His body was the flame that fueled that mine. His hands had found their way to my shirt, and began taking it off. He sadly pulled away. "Mel,as badly as I want to, I have better plans for tonight" he said while picking me up. I laughed, he always knew just how to treat me like a kid at the right times. He led me to the dinner table where there was a fancy dinner set out. I knew he worked hard over this but I wanted to get straight to being with him. So I did what he wanted and ate with him,but after that it was my choice. He laughed and agreed to the fact that I wanted to be in control. I led us to the fancy bathroom where there were candles lit, and roses. I had turned the water on and walked back to the bedroom and told him to come with me. I grabbed him by the hand and led him into the bathroom where the water was full. He grinned as I began to undress him,as he did the same to me. His bath was very big, very hot tub like. I climbed into the tub,as Jared followed me. This was about passion, right here right now. My body mad its way very close to his. The water was the perfect temperature, and the candles looked great. I began to kiss his neck while he rubbed my back. "Mel, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you. I don't think you understand how much I truly do love you. I could barely smile when you weren't with me. Life was horrible, it just wasn't the same. I don't think that I could go more than a day without having you near me. I don't think I could fall asleep without having your body against mine. You are the light at the end of my tunnel" he had said while kissing my shoulders. I knew that these words were spoken from his heart, I knew that he meant every little word he was saying. "Then show me right at this moment how much you love me. Show me why I shouldn't walk out that door, and leave. Show me what you mean when you say you love me Jared, we have all night. Prove yourself to me" I said while grabbing his face and kissing him. With that my body was being lifted from the bath, I was very aware about what was going on and I knew that this moment would be perfect. He put his lips against my neck as his hands searched my whole body. My hands were searching his whole torso, as my hands made their way up to his neck I could hear moans escape from his throat. I knew that at this moment no drug could make me feel the high that I was about to feel. No other drink could make my body feel like pure ecstasy like he did. With these thoughts I felt him slip into me. I could feel my missing puzzle piece being completed. It was great, it made drugs feel normal. With every thrust the feelings got deeper and deeper, I had begged him to go harder. My wish was his command. As he did that I could feel my body hitting climax, and it did just that. This feeling of love had gone on for longer when I felt him climax in me. Our bodies were now intertwined with each other, but the night wasn't over. He had dressed himself in sweat pants and a sweater. He gave my one of his sweaters and grabbed a pair of leggings out of my newly bought clothes. I got dressed and he then lifted me out into the living room to lay on the couch with him. As I laid down he asked if I wanted to take a walk on the beach, and I said yes. He carried me out again, I told him I could walk but he refused. The night was breathtaking. It was amazing. As we were walking a light breeze swept through the air, but his sweater was enough to keep me warm. He had stopped in his tracks and embraced me in a hug. "Mel,if I asked you right here,right now to be mine would you?" He said while snuggling his head into my hair. "Why wouldn't I? I would give myself to you anytime and anywhere." I said to him while wrapping my arms tighter around him and putting my head against his. Who knew that life could maybe be perfect in its own little way. And with that we walked back to the house and laid on the couch. He turned on a lame gossip show, but I didn't care, the tv wasn't what I was paying attention. My head was against his chest, watching him breathe. He pulled a blanket over the both of us, and turned the fire-place on as we fell asleep. Maybe what they say is true, maybe heaven is a place on earth.

I know this is really short, but I promise the next one will be long. Im very busy tonight, and I wanted to get it out. I might post another later later,if not enjoy.

I OWN NOTHING.


	12. ForeverMore

So I'm writing this chapter from my phone again, so it might be short. I'm hoping everyone likes this story.

Melanie's point of view

I knew that things were going great between me and Jared, I don't think things could get any better. I woke up early to the bright sunset. I smiled as Jared woke up and said good morning. "Do you want me to take you shopping today?" He asked while smiling. I knew something was up, Jared never randomly wanted to take me shopping. I smiled and nodded. This meant he was going to surprise me with a girl. I got up, and went to get ready with him. He threw on a nice dress shirt,and pants. I threw on jeans and a nice dress shirt. I put on these lace up heels. I thought they looked nice with my outfit, and Jared agreed. We got into his convertible and drove to the nicest mall around. Driving with Jared was a blast. We turned up the music with the top down, and sung along to every song we knew. He had this hand on the gear shift, so I put my hand over his. He looked at me and smiled. Something about this just felt right. We pulled up to the mall and he grabbed my hand after locking his car. We went into stores like Ralph Lauren, I tried to pay but he refused. He bought himself some nice summer clothes, I thought he looked great in about anything that he wore. I bought myself some nice little black dresses. Jared had told me that he was going on vacation soon and that he wanted me to go with him. We were going to meet his parents, but he wouldn't tell me where. He said to buy fancy things, so I did. When I found a Chanel dress that I loved, I tried to pay for it he wouldn't let me. "Jared, I have money. I can get this one at least" I said with a frowning face. "Mel, I would spend my last dime to make you happy"he said while grabbing my hand. "What makes me happy is having you right here with me" I said while kissing his cheek. He finished paying and took me into a jewelry store. I gasped, these diamonds were so beautiful. He walked me up to the closet clerk. "What's your newest collection"Jared said while smiling at me. "These over here,but what are you looking for sir?" The clerk said with a smile on his face. "We'll I want a necklace,and matching earrings for her" Jared said while putting his arm around my waist. "We'll what about these? They are brand new,and very rare"The clerk said. "I'll take them"He said while pulling out his wallet. I didn't even want to look at the price. He grabbed then from the clerk and smiled at me. I just put my head into his chest. And we walked into the Gucci store, I found a cologne that I liked for him. I bought multiple ones that I liked,and watches,and suits. I had to make sure that the prices would match up. Is this how we treated each other? Well, I don't mind.

With Ian and Wanda

I was with Ian and he told me he was taking me out for a surprise. He said to put a bathing suit on? I laughed and agreed. We both got into his car and drove to the beach. We walked up to two jet skis."you can't be serious,babe" I said while laughing. "I am,I want us to have a good time everywhere that we are" he said to me while leading me to the jet skis. We rode them for about an hour,and decided it would be nice to go get lunch. I didn't want this summer to end,ever. Even if it had just began, I knew that my life would be fine like this. Maybe I wouldn't have to go to college, maybe I could stay with him forever. Him and Jared would always be set for life with their families and then owning business' course I would need a job of some sort. Maybe this was all wishful thinking. I looked down at the ring and my hand and thought that one day this ring will be replaced with an real engagement ring. Ian was the perfect guy. All of my life I heard about prince's and how fairy tales aren't real,but this was mine. My life was going great. We were walking out to the car,and we had just gotten into the car and started to drive when I felt a horrible pain crush into my body. I couldn't hear or see anything, my whole body was numb. I was trying to feel around for Ian but I couldn't find him. I could feel a warm liquid go down my back, was this blood? Was I going to die? I'm not even sure of what's going on now,but I know my bodies in shock. It was black all around but I could hear sirens.

With Melanie and Jared

I was having a blast with Jared when I got a phone call. It wasn't a normal phone call,it was a heartbreaking one. I dropped my phone and grabbed my face and started to cry. I tried to talk to Jared but no words would come out. We were in his living room,when he pulled me on to his lap and hugged me. Sure this was comfortable,but after what I just heard,nothing could take me out of the state I was in. "Wanda and Ian they were in a bad car accident and.." I tried to get out while sobbing. This was horrible,just when my life was going good it all had to come crashing down. It's like my life could never once be just perfect. I had ran to the car with Jared to go to the hospital to see them. When I ran up to the main desk they told me that they were both in emergency surgery. I just prayed that this would all be okay. I prayed that my sister would come out alive,with the guy that she loved. I needed them both to come out of this hospital,because if there was one without the other,they would be emotionally dead. Just then the doctor came out to talk to us.

BUMBUMBUM. So tell me what you think is going to happen. I told some tragedy would have to happen. Nobody's life can be perfect in my book. Don't worry though I'm going to go kill everyone off,that wouldn't be fun. But there will be some twists and turns. So far thought I think Melanie and Jared are doing great! I OWN NOTHING.


	13. Make Tonight

I just want to thank anyone and everyone who actually reads this story and enjoys it. I know there's going to be some major twists in it. Don't worry though,I can't kill anyone off. But I will make their lives miserable,I'm evil.  
I had sort of a writers block on this one,sigh. I don't own anything,sadly. I wish I owned max irons,but a girl can dream.  
Melanie's pov.  
I was just wishing that whatever he was about to say would be good. I could feel my lunch start to knock at my throats door. I was just trying to hold back the tears that were fighting to break down the walls. I knew I had to be strong. "They both are in emergency surgery, they should both be fine. They will be in a coma for a little but though, after that they should be fine. Wanda has one broken rib,as well as Ian does too. Whatever was protecting them that day,saved their lives." The doctor said while smiling. I don't understand how he could be smiling at me,my sister almost died. I just felt Jared hug me,it was comforting. He rested his head against mine and rubbed my arm. I knew he had to be a little upset,his best friend was nearly killed. Just then we heard someone run through the door,it was Kyle. "How are they?" He said with panic in his voice. "We'll they're in surgery,and they should be find after try get out of a coma." I said while murmuring the last words. I just felt a body crush mine and hug me,it was Kyle. With the fast impact, I could feel my hand being ripped away from Jared's. I looked up too see Jared's body tense,I'm not sure why though. Maybe it brought him back to the memories of when I was trying to make him jealous and made a fake move on Kyle all of those many times. He knew they were fake though,I knew he did. Plus had already dated someone else,he can't still think about that right? I sighed when Kyle let go of me,and that made Jared even more tense. I guess it looked wrong, he pulled away from me an my sigh made it sound like I was upset. I was just happy because I could be in Jared's arms again. Sadly,when I went to hug him again he nudged me away. "I need to go get a drink"he said while walking into the food court. I sighed, he was being pathetic. I followed him. "Your being pathetic" I hissed at him. "Me? Do you not see the way he looks at you? The way he only feels the need to keep his attention on you?!" He growled at me. "My eyes only look for you,my attentions only ever on you. I don't have eyes for anybody else,and you know that" I said to him while trying to get his attention. I couldn't get it,so I grabbed his face and made it face me. The way our eyes connected made my heart sink, I knew this all seemed too right. I guess all I could do was sit here and wait for Wanda to come back. I knew it would be time,I know that Jared would have to go back to work soon with Jeb. With that Jeb was walking towards me. I could see sadness in his face. "I can't believe this happened to her" he said. "She's one of us,she'll get through it" I said while hugging him. I knew that this was true, she was gentle like an angel but she fought like a demon. We all did,were Stryders. Jared and Jeb processed to talk about work. I said I needed a drink and Jeb said he would join me. Jared said he was getting food,we all headed to the food court. Jared said he would come over to us we he got his food. I was walking to Jeb. "He's a keeper" he said while smiling at me. I know who he meant. And I knew he was very much right. "We'll were so young and you never know where things can go" I awkwardly laughed. "I met your aunt when I was about your age.."he said as he looked down. She had died from terrible cancer, and I knew it tore him up inside. Jared came and sat beside me and grabbed my hand under the table. He's never done this before, I think he gets shy around Jeb. "So Jared did you think about that job offer?" Jeb said with a smile. Jared's face grew white as he looked at me. "No,not yet. I still have to figure it out" he said while squeezing my hand. I knew this wouldn't be good but I didn't want to make a scene with my uncle being right there. So we all finished up,and we told Jeb we had to go to the car real quick. The top was up,it was oddly cold today. "So the what's the offer" I said bluntly. I knew this could with be good or bad. "To take over the company,and another one in California" he said while looking down. He wouldn't would he? "So are you going to" I spit out. "I would have to leave in like a month,and I can't leave you. I don't know how I do things without you" he said while looking up at me. "You lived without me before,you can do it again" I said as my voice got shakey. "But that's where your wrong,I've spent my whole life looking for someone like you. And now that I found you,why would I want to lose you?" He said while grabbing my hand. I knew he had a decision to make and who was I to make him evolve his world around me. I had to do what I was about to. "Jared,your going to go. Your going to go and find the girl your going to marry because its not me. I love you,so much. But you have to let things you love go and hope that one day they will return, you go and if you come back that's ever lasting love." I said while tears formed in my eyes. I could see his jaw tense up, was he just as upset as me. He got his phone out and called someone. "Yeah,we just have to head back to my house real quick,could you make sure they are okay?" He said to someone. It must have been Jeb. "Jared what are you doing?"I said to him as he was backing out and driving away. He didn't answer me the whole 10 minute home. Confused I got out and walked into the house. I felt a body come up behind me,it was Jared. The sparks automatically began to burst. He spun me around. "If you want me to go,I will,but I'm going to change your mind first" he growled into my ear. I didn't know what he meant until his lips met mine. This kiss was different than all of the others, this screamed don't let me go. He picked me up by my waist and let me into the master bedroom,onto the silk sheets. He gently let me fall back into the bed. He kissed me with passion this time,it wasn't the kind of kiss I was used to. It wasn't Jared fooling around and kissing me,this screamed love. I felt the fire grow within me. He began to kiss down my neck and gently down my collarbone. He made his way to my shoulders, and back up to my neck. I unbuttoned his dress shirt as I kissed him. He began to unbutton mine,not having any trouble with the buttons at all. Every inch of my body that he touched felt like I was on fire. Like it was numb in pure ecstasy, like I missed cloud nine and went further. I could help but moan everytime he kissed my neck. His lips seemed to melt against my frame. I flipped us over so I was on top. I began to rock my body along with him, and I began to feel him get hard. I ripped his shirt completely off,along with my own. He unclasped my bra,and flipped us back over. He just stared at my body,taking in the view with such passion. I had kicked my pants off,and he took his off. We continued to kiss each other, anywhere and everywhere. If he wanted me to show him passion I was going to. This would be my true way of trying to keep him to stay. With that thought he entered me,but I rolled us over and began to take control. It wasn't long until he flipped us over. He began to go very slow. "Tell me to stay" he was driving me crazy, I was craving him. "It's your choice,go" I tried to say. At this time, he went even slower,barely moving. "Tell me you love me and you need me to stay" he said with sadness deepening in his voice. "You know I love you,and I would do anything for you to stay right here with me,but you have a life you need to love. I want to wake up to you everyday,I want to know I can come home from work and see you and just love you. I want to know we have all the time in the world but we don't,you need to go and leave me behind." I said while growing sadness. This must have torn him apart inside because the next thing I knew he was pushing harder and deeper. It felt like I was bleeding,pain swallowed me whole. But as they say pain turns into pleasure,and it did. We had both finished, and got dressed. "If you really want me to go,then I will." Jared said while he looked down, with tears forming in his eyes. "I do,but I don't want you to forget about me. I know that this will be easier if I just go and leave you alone. So when you go,you can have a fresh start" I said while crying. It's the last thing I wanted but I knew it had to happen. He stood up and kissed me through both of our tears. I knew I started to cry harder,because he just held me. It must have been at least two hours because it was now dark outside. It didn't matter to me what mattered was right now. Me saying goodbye to the kid I love. I agreed to stay the night for the last time. We laid down on the bed,meshing our bodies together. He grabbed my hand." I just want you to know, I love every little thing about you. The way your little hands fit perfectly into mine, the way your soft heart fixes my cold heart. The way your hair looks like a halo in the morning, your the best thing about me. And when I leave her, Im leaving a part of me here" Jared,said while resting his cheek against mine while whispering in my ear. With those words I began to sob. I just held him. I never wanted to let go. "Tomorrow when I walk out of here, and you leave I know its going to kill me. I know Im never going to be the same girl, because you helped me grow. You made me realize what love truly is, its not always about the good parts, its the bad parts that make us stronger. Time away from you kills me, to know it will be forever makes me whole body go numb. Dont ever think I dont love you." I said between cries. All of this was making me tired. "Goodbye Jared" I whispered. "Goodbye Mel" He whispered as we were about to fall asleep. "Your my forever" He whispered. "And your my always" I said before I fell asleep. I must have slept for forever,but when I woke up he was still asleep. I found a pen and paper, i left him a note. "Jared, I hope you know I didnt want to end things this way but it is truly the best way for the both of us. I hope things go good for you every day in life, and I hope you know that I do love you. Whatever girl that gets to hold your heart will be a lucky girl, because I know I was. You made me grow in so many ways. I will never forget you, even in my happiest moments you will still be there. Maybe one day Ill bump into you, and see you with a happy family. At that moment I will know that you've found happiest. Remember your my always,Jared Howe." With that, I got up crying and kissed him on the cheek. I knew that after I walked out of here, there was no going back.

Dont tell me this chapter didnt make you tear up towards the end, I personally cried like a baby when I wrote it. I hope you all enjoyed it though, the next chapters will be filled with heartbreak and what not and Wanda waking up. The usual. Well reviews please. :)

I OWN NOTHING


	14. Anything Can Happen

So I think people miss understood the last chapter,this story is not over! Not even close to it, its not hitting the peak of all of the problems. I wouldn't end this story on a bad ending I promise you that. Ian and Wanda still have a part in this story too, so no its not over yet. That was just another problem that Melanie and Jared have to get over. So please continue to read, if you would like. I still have many more chapters coming, im hoping to maybe get a couple more chapters out of this. Oh and remember Melanie just left Jared, not town.  
Melanies Point Of View.  
I was clearly upset, but I knew I had to get back to my sister. I walked into the hospital to go and see my sister. Jeb must have gotten up early because when I came in, he was heading out. "Thank god your back, she hasn't moved yet. But I got called into work." He said with disappointment in his voice. I knew he was clearly upset, Wanda was hurt and he couldn't stay by her side. "Just come back when you get off, I'll get her company" I said while looking down. I know my sister may not be a wake but I still had to tell her my problems. I sat down beside her bed, and sighed. "You know, sometimes I think life would just be easier If I was more like you. Your not stubborn, you show so much affection. And I cant, I fight every little thing that my mind tells me to do. I cant ever make a sensible decision." I sighed again. Kyle walked in, and walked over to her. "You know, Ian moved his fingers. Im just so afraid hes going to wake up without her." He said while grabbing Wandas hand. "It sucks to see someone thats like your little sister in so much pain, along with your brother." He said while looking down. "I just wish time would speed up, and they would both be okay." I said while looking at him. He nodded. 'Do you need anything? My parents are watching Ian, and I can go get you something and bring it back" Kyle offered. "If you want too,yes! But surprise me okay" I said with a fake gentle smile. To be honest, my life wasnt anywhere near being about to smile and mean it. I began to talk to Wanda again. "And with that I left him, there all alone and hes going to leave." I said while looking down. I felt a slight twitch in her finger. Tears built up in my eyes.  
Wanda's Point Of View.  
I dont really know where I am, I feel like im stuck. Stuck behind a door, and I cant move my actual body. I feel like I can see everything, I keep trying to hard to move something. Its like swimming against the current, its tiring. I could hear someone talking about something. I tried to focus on the voice and a bell rang in my head, its Melanie. I tried to focus a little bit more and I heard her talking about Jared, im guessing something happened between them. I didn't even care though, I just wanted to see my sister. I wanted to hug her and feel her comforting arms around me. It feels like its been weeks since I've seen anyone. Ian the most. I missed him with every bone in my body. My body ached in pain, not even physically but emotionally. I sighed and kept trying when I felt something get a little easier, I could move my finger. I knew Melanie felt my twitch because I felt a tear drip onto my arm. It felt weird, like I could feel it,but the feeling dissolved. I knew I had to keep trying.  
I heard another voice soon enter the place where I was, it was a guy's voice. Im guessing it was Kyle's because he was talking about Ian. I just wanted to open my ears the full way and absorb every little bit that I could. If I couldn't touch him I wanted to hear about him.  
Melanies Point Of View.  
"I felt her finger twitch and I cant help but wish she was awake now, I know its selfish but I miss my sister so much.." I said while looking down.  
{A week has passed, Melanie has only left the hospital to shower,but she went right back after that. She hasn't spoke to Jared sense the note,but she had a feeling of comfort knowing he could move on without her. Wanda has greatly improved, and the doctor thinks her and Ian should be waking up any time now. He confirmed that there should be no brain damage, and that there broken ribs should be healing greatly. }  
Still Melanies Point Of View.  
The air was different today,it was hopeful. I had just taken a shower and went back to the hospital. I ran up to the room where Jeb was also at. We sat down and watched Wanda, and we noticed something. I grabbed her hand. "Come on Wanda, open you eyes. I know you can do it." I whispered to her. And to my surprise, she did. I could see her eyes flutter, tears of joy began to run down my face. I hugged my dainty little sister in my arms. "Oh Wanda, thank god your okay. I missed you so much, you don't even understand. This was literally hell." I exclaimed. I knew I was being selfish by keeping her to myself, so I moved over. Jeb came over and hugged her and told her how much he loved her. I knew Ian hadn't woken up yet, and I knew I wouldn't tell her that. "So hows Ian" She asked. Shit. "Hes not up yet, but he should be very soon." I said while grabbing her hand. She just looked down. I knew she was upset. "Are you hungry or anything?" Jeb had offered. "When am I not hungry" She exclaimed. It almost felt as if she was never gone, it felt as if she was just on hold. Like god pressed the pause button for a week. My thoughts were only happy right now. " So how do you feel?" I asked her. "I feel fine, I don't feel energetic like I normally do. Thats fine though, im just happy me and Ian are both alive. I don't even remember what happened that day. We were having such a great time, and then we must have gotten hit. Id be so upset right now if anything bad happened to him."She said as she looked down. "Hes fine, he should be waking up soon I promise you that. Kyle has been telling me so many good updates about him" I smiled warmly at her. "I know this might be a little soon, but wheres Jared" She asked. My heart felt a quick stab. "He should be in California pretty soon." I said bluntly.  
"WHAT?!" Wanda exclaimed. I tried to quite her. "Shh, its fine. It wouldnt have worked out anyways." I said. "Bullshit Mel, and you know it is. You never go for what you want, you go for what they want. And you dont even know what they actually want" Wanda spit out. I looked alittle taken back. She was being a little harsh. "Maybe I know whats best" I argued.  
She just rolled her eyes as Jeb brought us all back food. It was long after that little argument that we were all laughing again. The doctor came in and smiled. "Im guessing everything is doing good"He smiled. We all nodded. "Have you tried walking?" He said. Wanda shook her head. "Well lets try it" He went over to Wanda and grabbed her arm a little bit. It took her a minute but she seemed to be fine and walking. The doctor said he would go look over something and let her be released in a day or two. "Can I take a shower?" Wanda said. "Yeah, there's clothes in there"I pointed to hospital bathroom. She went and got a shower leaving me with my thoughts.  
I sighed. And with that my phone began to vibrate, so I answered it. I wasn't sure of the number. "Hello?" I said with curiosity. "Melanie" The voice said. I knew who it was right from the start. "Jared?" I stuttered. Was it him? Or was I going to be fooled.  
Another chapter should be coming soon, so hold on to your little seats. They will get better again I promise!  
I OWN NOTHING.


	15. Honey, I've got a surprise!

I'm so glad that everyone loves this story, I enjoy writing it. All these ideas flow through my head and I want to write another one but I feel like no one would want to read it. Maybe this Halloween I'll write a one shot. Well enjoy this short little chapter :) I OWN NOTHING

Melanie's pov.

I was so shaken up, was this really happening? Was he really coming back around when I told him to just leave without me. It's not that I didn't want him in my life, god knows I do. I want every little thing about him,his smile,his laugh,his touch. "Yeah, I was just thinking before I leave,are you busy?" He said. "Jared I told you, this will be the best for both of us." I exclaimed. "You know that's not true, you know if I came to you right now you would fall apart" he said. Was he choking up? "Jared, I love you" and with that I hung up. Wanda had walked out all dressed and everything, it was great to have her back. "Who was that?" She asked. Should I tell her? I just looked down. "Please tell me you didn't just push him away again?" She yelled. I just kept looking down. "God your so stupid sometimes" she exclaimed. She hit the nurse button and the nurse came to the room. "How can I help you?" The old nurse smiled. "May I go outside for a break, and maybe leave for lunch?" Wanda asked. The nurse nodded and said she would tell the office so they knew. Wanda grabbed me by the wrist and drug me outside. "Take me to Jared's" she demanded. I just have her a puzzled face. "Damn it, don't make me drive,do it now." She yelled. This wasnt like my sister at all. I guess missing Ian changed her. "its not going to make a difference he's already leaving and I blew it. I fucking blew it, it's hard to admit your right and I'm wrong." I said while breaking down. Wanda's face lit up behind me. I turned to see who was behind me and there he was in person. Saving the day again, making my heart melt into lava. "You know you always show up right on time. I wish I could have your timing" I said to Jared. He just smiled and hugged me. I took it in,but not to much. I needed to keep a distance so my heart wouldn't break all the way. "I'm not leaving" he said. My eyes just looked at him in disbelief. I hugged him and kissed him,but he pulled away. "But that's not what I needed to tell you, I went to call my boss and he said Jeb is buying it." He said. "He never told us about that?" I said to Wanda. Wanda looked down. "He never told us right?" I said to her. "We'll actually I've known he was going to take it" she said. "He told Ian and Ian told me and we were going to hide it until Jeb wanted to tell you all,well fuck surprise!" She exclaimed. My eyes grew in shock, Wanda just said fuck. "Why would Jeb do that?" I asked. Jared looked down. "Can you all not hide things from me." I demanded. Just then I got a text from Kyle saying to get upstairs. I had told everyone and we ran to meet Kyle who led us into Ian's room. Ian was waking up, I seen Wanda's eyes flash. I could see her love spread through them. I was glad that she found someone she loved. She watched his every little move, until his eyes looked to her. He had greeted everyone but her. "Who are you" he said? She just looked at him. "Wanda?"she said. His face looked confused. Her face grew in horror until he started to laugh. "I know,I was just messing around. I thought it'd be funny and I see it in the movies allthe time" he said. I could see her face turn into anger than love again. "Your lucky I love you" she said while grabbing his face and kissing him. It wasnt very many days after that until him and my sister were both out of the hospital and doing fine. Two months have passed and summers over. Things were going perfect until I got the mail and opened a letter from the collage I've been dreaming about saying I got in. The only problem, it's 4 states away. I groaned and put my head against the counter until Jared came into the kitchen. I grabbed the letter and hid it. "hey babe,were going out to dinner tonight. It's fancy and I have a big surprise for you" he said while kissing me. "can't be as big as mine" I thought to myself. Can my life just be easy for once?


	16. Dont Be So Sour Baby

I'm sorry it's been so long, my Internet was down and I'm writing a new story.  
Well enjoy!  
Melanie's Point Of View  
The evening was approaching and I knew I had to get ready for this date. I felt a weird kind of nervousness flash through my bones. I quickly got ready and went downstairs to meet Jared. He walked me to the car with his arm around my waist the entire time. I got into the car and looked over at a smiling Jared. I put my hand over his hand and squeezed it. We were quickly at the restaurant and he walked me in. The waiter had known I guess that Jared had made a reserve earlier.  
It was weird because the waiter walked us back this fancy hallway and up these fancy steps until I realized we were on the roof. This view was breathtaking, I sat down at the table that he led us too. The sun was setting, and you could see the city skyline. We ordered our food and while we were waiting Jared grabbed my hand. "You know Mel, I remember when you didn't want anything to do with me. My world almost fell apart, and when I ran into you that night I knew what I had to do. I knew I had to try my hardest to make you mine again. To be able to hold you in my arms and say you were mine. To be able to cuddle you through every scary movie and every sleepless night. I don't think I could ever be this happy with anyone else an I don't think I want to be." He said while looking into my eyes. I could feel them tear up.  
He got up from the seat and slowly got onto one knee, my heart started to beat faster. Maybe he just dropped a fork. All of the memories started to flash through my head. "Melanie I know we are young and you might think that this is irrational but will you marry me?" He said while pulling a ring out. I nodded as my lips crashed against his. We payed and got up and left. I felt myself snuggle my head against his shoulder,until the thought bumped into my head, college.  
With Wanda.  
Me and Ian were laying in my bed when I thought about what had happened. I could feel a tear glisten down my face against his chest. "Baby what's wrong?" He said while grabbing my chin. "Ian what if we didn't make it out. What if it would have been worse?" I cried. "Then I would have died beside the women I loved" he said while kissing my cheek. "I just love you so much." I said while pulling him into a kiss. Is this how my life would be? Spending it with my Prince Charming? I could live with that. He was like this rare thing, something that you could hardly ever find. And I found it. "So how about we do something fun?" He said while smiling. It was midnight?"how?" I giggled. I have an idea. He said while he got up and grabbed my hand, and lead me to the car. We drove to the beach. We got out and ran to the beach hand in hand, splashing in the cold water. We were all alone under neath the stars and right then and there in that water is where we showed our love for each other. We had eventually gone to the car and drove back home soaked and laughing. We got to the house and crashed on the bed. I knew that this was the way I wanted life to stay for a while. I fell asleep on his chest after hearing his breathing slowly start to calm down.  
With Melanie  
We were on our way home, when I knew I had to tell him. I swallowed my throat about to talk when I seen the way he looked at me, I knew I couldn't ruin this mood. Maybe I wouldn't go to college I mean we would be set for life with him owning his business. I sighed and laid my head against his shoulder. I just wanted to go home and we were doing that. I sighed and must have fallen asleep because before I knew it he was carrying me into the beach house. I was awake, but I pretended to be sleeping. I waited until he got into the shower to get up. I was in the joking mood so I went into my bag from the day me and Wanda went shopping and picked out some lingerie that she bought me. We like to buy each other things, because we end up borrowing me. I knew he would be getting out soon so I changed and let my hair down and laid on the bed after I dimmed the lights. I seen him walk out with just boxers face showed shock, but a smile. "What? Does this look bad?" I asked while looking down. The next thing I knew he had tackled me. I laughed as I knew that I had hit his soft spot. Lace. The night went on and we fell asleep beside each other. But I knew that tomorrow I would tell him because I hate to hide things from him.  
I had woken up to a very sour faced Jared waiting for me in the kitchen looking at something.  
So what's he looking at? Is it bad for Melanie or just bad news? So is this story going down hill? Im sorry I didn't update, my Internet was down :(  
Well I do not own anything!


	17. Is This True Love?

So in the last chapter Jared had seen something was this bad news for Melanie or?  
Keep reading to find out!  
Melanie's point of view  
I walked out to him and hugged him." What's wrong?" I asked him. "Mel,when were you going to tell me?" He had turned to me while holding up the college letter. "I haven't even thought about what Im going to do that's why" I confessed to him. "Well when do you have to know?" He asked me while looking down. "I'm supported to tell them within a month if I would like to go" I told him while grabbing his arm. "But Im not even sure what I want to do with my future" I told him again. He nodded and put his finger against his lips. "You know that you don't have to go, but if you want to please do." He told me while grabbing my hand. "Have you figured out what Wanda and Ian are doing?" I asked him. He nodded. "Wanda's not going to college because me an Ian are taking over the business" he confessed. I nodded and hugged him. "We'll let's go out to lunch and we can talk more." I told him as I walked upstairs. I went and got dressed and Jared soon came up and got ready. We walked downstairs and picked somewhere to eat. We sat down and ate and talked over dinner. "So what are you thinking?" I asked him. "How much I want to be with you." He answered.  
With Wanda Point Of View  
I woke up beside Ian and went and brushed my teeth. I went back into my room and turned the heater up, and went to go make breakfast. About 20 minutes into it I heard someone walk down and hug me from behind. I turned to see a smiling Ian. "Good morning baby" he said while kissing my cheek. "Good morning,breakfast should be ready shortly" I told him. He just smiled. "Do you need help with anything? He asked. I shook my head and put the food on the plates. I smiled at him and put the food down for him. "You treat me like a prince" he said while grabbing my waist. "You treat my like a princess" I said while wrapping my arms around his neck. "You know I know it's going to be hard for you to not go to college but I'm so glad you chose to stay here and have a life with me." He said while kissing me. "I wouldn't want to have a life with anyone else. I'm glad I chose to stay here with you and begin my life." I said while nuzzling my face into his neck. I moved off of him and went to eat my breakfast. I looked down at the finger where my ring should have been but in the wreck I must have lost it. I started to frown. He seen my look and grabbed my hand. "Wanda I want nothing else but to put a ring on that finger an I will soon i just need to know what kind you want. I need to know that this is what you truly want" he said while looking at me. "If this wasn't what I wanted I would have run away by now. This is what I've wanted, what my bones ache for. Don't you understand that? That I'm completely in love with you." I said while rubbing his hand. "Then we'll go look for rings today my love." Ian said while grabbing a bite of his food. I just looked down and smiled, my fairy tale was beginning to come true.  
Now as you all know good things don't last forever but they do last for a good bit of time. I know this story has been delayed but I hope you all enjoy. :)


	18. Authors Note

_**I think I've had some confusion so Im going to try to clear it up.**_  
_**I know not everyone is going to like this story and im fine with that, but please try to keep negative reviews to yourself.**_  
_**And if you have a question ask it, dont be rude about it please.**_  
_**To get a better understanding the story did start with them just starting to talk to the boys, and I understand I made a mistake. But you have to realize I cant write a chapter about everyday of their lives, I would have a novel. I may have bumped up things to fast but those kind of things happen. Im not trying to write a professional story, im writing a fanfiction about characters that I enjoy and other people enjoy. But also, I know the boys arent so rude anymore but if you read the earlier chapters a little better you will find out that they sofened up. I know guys who dont change because of girls but they arent so rude and defensive anymore. So you have to take those things into consideration also. And I do enjoy to use fancy words like cologne, and maybe other nice luxury things. Only because thats the category I like to write about. This story was written most of the times while I was watching gossip girl.**_  
_**So maybe this will give people who dont like this story or they dont get it a better understanding. If not I am sorry you dont like my story maybe its not for you. I should have sat down and planned my story better but as I said I do this for fun on my free time. If I made it like a job then I wouldnt enjoy writing it. **_  
_**As to everyone else that loves to read this story, please keep reading. The chapters will be longer and well detailed again I promise. And I will try to make the plot better I guess. And yes, I laughed when I wrote that because Im sorry I didnt sit down and write an outline for this story.**_  
_**I do enjoy positive reviews though because they make me want to keep writing and writing! So dont be shy, if you have nice things to say you can! But if you dont like to review thats great! I know I dont write reviews because I get to into the story.**_  
_**I would just like to thank everyone who has been reading all of my stories and have looked past my many flaws.**_  
_**Keep reading. :)**_


End file.
